Une puissance cachée
by Prestangirl01
Summary: Je m'appelle Percy Jackson. J'ai 16 ans, et je combats des monstres, disons... tous les jours. J'ai affronté le Seigneur des Titans en personne. Je pensais avoir droit à un peu de répit après tout ça, mais une rencontre va tout faire basculer, et je vais finalement découvrir que la personne la plus importante pour moi à un pouvoir bien plus fort que celui des dieux...
1. Une dispute me fait démasquer

Chapitre 1

Tout a commencé par une dispute entre dryades et naïades.

Dis comme ça, c'est pas très impressionnant, puisqu'on connait tous ces êtres comme étant des filles douces, calmes et sereines. Moi, en tout cas, c'est l'image que j'avais d'elles, même si je savais qu'elles pouvaient se montrer violentes depuis la bataille contre Cronos, le Seigneur des Titans.

Mais aujourd'hui, elles m'ont carrément fait peur.

J'étais parti en sortie éducative avec ma classe de l'école Goode. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réussi à tenir deux ans d'affilé dans la même école, ce qui revenait à un miracle. Nous étions à une semaine seulement des vacances d'été, et ma plus grande hâte était de retourner à mon vrai chez-moi : la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Non pas que je ne me sente pas chez moi dans l'appartement de ma mère à New-York, loin de là, mais à la colonie, j'y avais tous mes amis, je n'étais pas poursuivi par des monstres, tous les pensionnaires étaient des demi-dieux, comme moi, et j'y avais aussi ma petite amie, Annabeth. Comment ne pas m'y sentir à ma place ? Sans compter qu'à New-York, ma mère et Paul Blofis, mon prof d'anglais, s'étaient mariés il y a quelques mois, et il faut partager la place. Je suis heureux pour ma mère, c'est certain, mais elle et moi, on sait que ma véritable maison est là-bas, sur la côte de Long Island.

Donc nous étions en sortie éducative, et je m'étais promis de me tenir à carreau, histoire de pouvoir rester à Goode une année de plus. Cette fois, nous allions visiter un musée en plein air, dans les bois. Le but, c'était de laisser pourrir les œuvres de personnes qui se prétendaient être des artiste pour voir ce que ça donnerai des dizaines d'années plus tard. Je n'ai pas compris l'intérêt, mais si certains mortels aimaient polluer la nature de façon plus artistique, je leur conseillais de ne jamais rencontrer de satyres s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir transformer en arbre.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que les dryades et les naïades se sont disputées. Je les avais vues de loin quand on s'était arrêté devant des icebergs en plastique fluorescent. Si j'avais bien compris, un artiste avait eu l'idée de coller des cristaux plastifiés sur le pied d'un arbre. La dryade de cet arbre –un érable, je crois- a pété les plombs et jeté les cristaux dans le lac juste à côté en prétextant que les naïades devaient elles aussi supporter toutes ces ordures. La naïade qui avait reçu un cristal sur la tête est sortie de l'eau, elles ont commencé à se quereller et à ramener plusieurs de leur copine.

J'étais en train de les observer quand quelqu'un m'a sorti de ma rêverie :

-Tu regardes quoi, là ?

Je me suis tourné et vu Darren me regarder, un sourcil lever.

Darren était un gars grand, brun aux yeux bleus océan, et « _super sexy_ » d'après toutes les filles de Goode. C'est vrai qu'il était musclé mais mince à la fois, plutôt beau-gosse et tout ce qui va avec, mais pourtant, il préférait les gens du genre paumé. « C'est pour ça que je me suis direct bien entendu avec toi ! » il m'a dit un jour. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir vexé ou honoré, toujours est-il que c'était un gars avec qui je passais la majeure partie de mon temps. C'était un type sympa, drôle et naturel, qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas comment un gars comme lui pouvait être amis avec… bah, avec un gars comme moi. Il pourrait être super populaire, avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut s'il le voulait, mais il m'avait raconté un truc du genre qu'il attendait le grand amour avant de se lancer.

Quand je lui parlais d'Annabeth, il me regardait toujours avec envie, et me disait « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que vous vous aimez… ». Au début, je rougissais quand il disait ça, parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler d'elle ouvertement, et surtout, je ne recevais jamais de remarque comme les siennes. Au fil de temps, j'ai arrêté d'être embarrassé, puisque ça me touchait plus qu'autre chose.

Toujours est-il qu'il me fixait, attendant que je lui fournisse une réponse.

-Bah, tu sais, je regarde un peu partout, j'ai tenté d'expliquer. Je…

-Ouais, c'est ça, t'étais plutôt en train de mâter les filles là-bas.

-Quoi ?

-Les filles qui se disputent là-bas, avec un look un peu bizarre.

Il a pointé du doigt les naïades en disant :

-C'est quand même bizarre ces cheveux bleus. Me dis pas que tu trouves ces nanas mieux qu'Annabeth ?

Je l'ai regardé, estomaqué.

-Tu veux dire que… tu les vois ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Je suis pas sensé les voir ?

J'ai tourné de nouveau mon regard vers ces filles de la nature, qui commençaient à sérieusement d'emporter. Comment ça, il les voyait ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Les mortels n'étaient pas sensé voir ce genre de chose. La Brume cachait tous ce qu'il y avait d'irréel pour leur cerveau et transformait ces idées en choses qui leur paraissaient logique. Par exemple, l'année dernière, lors de notre combat contre Cronos, Typhon, l'ennemi juré des dieux, avait ravagé des villes entière, et les mortels avaient prétendu que c'était juste de fortes tempêtes. Donc, ils n'étaient pas sensé voir ni les dryades, ni les naïades.

Alors comment ce faisait-il que Darren pouvait les voir ?

J'allais lui poser une nouvelle question quand les branches des arbres se sont mises à se secouer violemment et que les eaux commençaient à s'agiter.

Nous avons de nouveau regardé les filles : leur visage devenait vert et bleu de colère. Les élèves ont levé la tête vers les branches, et plus personne ne parlait à part le guide qui avait l'air fasciné par ses icebergs.

Soudain, les longues branches des dryades se sont brusquement abattues sur les naïades, les recouvrant de feuilles vertes imbibées de sève qui leur collaient à la peau. Les naïades ont riposté en envoyant de grosses boules d'eau sur le visage de leurs adversaires, et la pagaille s'est répandue partout. Les élèves ont paniqué, se sont mis à hurler, les professeurs tentait de les calmer, et les arbres et le lac fonçaient sur les esprits de la nature avec force et violence.

-Venez les enfants ! a crié un professeur. Nous allons retourner au bus !

Les élèves se sont regroupé et ont suivi les adultes, tandis que Darren et moi, on resté sur place.

-C'est elles qui font ça ? a demandé Darren, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Ecoute, j'ai essayé de dire avec calme. Suis les autres, je te rejoins tout de suite.

-Tu vas faire quoi.

-Euh…

Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? « En fait, je vais m'interposer entre elle en disant que je suis un demi-dieu, je vais arrêter les arbres avec l'eau du lac et calmé les naïades avec mes pouvoirs. Sympa, non ? ».

J'ai donc pris la première excuse qui me venait à l'esprit.

-Je vais jouer de mes charmes pour les calmer.

Malgré la situation grave, Darren a ri.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Retourne au bus, c'est tout.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre sur ce ton, s'est énervé Darren.

-Retourne au bus, s'il-te-plait, c'est tout.

Il a grogné, mais a fini par partir en direction des autres élèves.

J'ai couru jusqu'aux esprits de la nature et j'ai crié :

-Hé ! Les filles ! Calmez-vous !

Ok. C'était pas très glorieux comme demande, mais je devais agir vite avant que les professeurs n'appellent la police pour leur signaler un évènement surnaturel.

-Espèce de salle feuilles jaunes ! a crié une naïade.

-Tais-toi, vieille eau polluer ! a répondu une dryade.

Je devais agir vite, et ces filles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter. Du coup, j'ai fait ce que j'avais prévu : je me suis concentrer très fort sur l'eau jusqu'à sentir cette boule d'énergie dans mon ventre, j'ai pris le contrôle sur l'eau des naïades et aspergé les branches des arbres tellement fort que les branches qui étaient penchées pour taper les esprits des eaux se sont brusquement redressée et n'ont plus bougé, comme si je leur avais fait peur. Puis j'ai commandé à l'eau de retourner dans le lac et de se tenir tranquille.

C'est seulement là que les filles m'ont remarqué. Elles m'ont regardé, les yeux exorbités.

-On se calme les filles, ok ?

-Fils de Poséidon ? a demandé l'une d'elle.

-Ouais. Et, euh… je vous demande d'arrêter de vous chamailler. Il y avait des mortels pas très loin et vous auriez pu les blesser.

Aucune d'elles n'a ouvert la bouche. Je me suis soudain senti gêné. J'aurai peut-être dû les laisser se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop épuisées pour se battre.

En fait non. Comme je l'avais dit, les humains auraient pu être gravement blessés s'ils s'étaient pris un coup de branche sur la tête.

Puis une dryade –celle qui avait les cristaux collé à son arbre- a pris la parole :

-Les mortels méritent d'être blessés ! Ils saccagent notre forêt, à nous les dryades, mais ils laissent ces liquides puants tranquille ! elle a dit en pointant les naïades du doigt. C'est injuste !

-D'où te permets-tu de nous insulter ? s'est énervée la naïade qui s'est reçu les cristaux sur la tête.

-STOP !

Je devais faire vite. Le bus n'allait certainement pas m'attendre pour partir, et je n'avais aucunement envie de rester ici avec ces filles qui ne savent pas se tenir tranquille.

-Vous, les dryades, vous devriez vous sentir quand même un peu honorer. Les mortels veulent vous décorez –bon, d'accord, c'est pas très beau-, et ils n'ont aucune intention malsaine. Il veulent juste apporter un peu de rêve et de passion à ceux qui aime l'art de ces humains.

Je ne sais pas d'où je tirais ces paroles sages, mais ça venait tout seul. J'ai donc continué sur ma lancé.

-Et vous, les naïades, vous devriez comprendre ce qu'elles ressentent. Imaginez qu'on pollue vos eaux –même si ce n'est pas le but des mortels de polluer la forêt-, ça ne vous ferez pas plaisir, et forcément, au bout d'un moment, vous péteriez un câble comme cette demoiselle, ai-je dis en montrant la dryade à l'origine de cette dispute.

Elles ont toutes baissé la tête, gênées.

-Tu as raison…

-C'est vrai que ça doit être agaçant…

-Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas être méchant, les humains…

Je les ai laissé continuer jusqu'à ce que j'estime que le bus allait bientôt partir.

-C'est bon ? Vous ne vous disputerez plus ?

Elles se sont regardé, puis on hoché la tête.

-Bien.

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour et partir en courant –parce qu'elles m'avaient quand même fait drôlement peur-, plusieurs d'entre elles m'ont sauté dessus et m'ont embrassé sur les joues avec des « Merci fils de la mer ! » et des « Tu es le meilleur ! ». Je me suis débarrassé d'elle aussi gentiment que j'ai pu, puis j'ai couru à toute vitesse vers le car, espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà parti.

Quand je suis arrivé, les derniers élèves montaient à bord. Je me suis dépêcher de les rejoindre et j'ai tenté de contrôler ma respiration saccadée pour ne pas paraître bizarre.

Je suis entré et j'ai vu Darren de loin, une fille à côté de lui. Visiblement, il voulait la faire dégager, mais elle s'obstinait à s'approcher de plus en plus de lui pour obtenir un baiser. Je me suis approché, et quand mon ami m'a vu, il s'est écrié :

-Ah bah voilà Percy ! Désolé Julia, mais je lui ai promis de me mettre à côté de lui, donc si tu pouvais lui laisser la place, ça serait gentil.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard, comme si je lui _piquais le mec de sa vie_, et à dit à Darren.

-Mais tout ce que tu voudras mon poussin.

Puis elle est repartie. Je me suis assis tranquillement, en évitant de m'affalé sur mon siège après cette course effrénée.

-T'as réussi à les calmé, m'a-t-il dit froidement.

-Euh… oui, oui, c'est bon.

-Ok.

J'étais étonné par son ton. Il m'en voulait ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec ? je lui ai demandé.

-T'as pas l'impression de te moquer de moi ? il a dit en fronçant les sourcils, signe chez lui qu'il était vraiment énervé.

-Euh… Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai vu, Percy.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai fait semblant de partir, mais je t'ai suivi, et j'ai vu ce que t'as fait avec l'eau. T'as intérêt à m'expliquer tout ça vite-fait.


	2. Un ami aux réactions étranges

**Bonjour à tous :D Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui lus le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction ^^ J'étais vraiment contente quand j'ai lu mes premiers commentaires ! **

**J'essaie de faire en sorte que vous aimiez le personnage de Darren, même si je ne sais pas exactement quel est votre idéal. Je lui donne une personnalité assez confuse et mystérieuse**

**On m'a demandé de ne pas faire trop de Percabeth, mais l'histoire de cette fanfiction (vous allez le voir dans les prochain chapitre) sera surtout basé sur Darren, Percy et Annabeth, donc je vais essayer de faire comme l'auteur, c'est-à-dire de n'en faire ni trop ni pas assez, de trouver un juste milieu. Soyez indulgent :D**

**On se retrouve en bas ) Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 2

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête.

Darren venait de m'annoncer qu'il avait vu ce que j'avais fait aux dryades et aux naïades, et là, il attendait des explications qui… comment dire… ne pouvait pas être expliquées.

Du coup, pour détourner légèrement le sujet de la discussion, j'ai réfléchi quelques instants pour dire :

-Tu m'as suivi ?!

Ca a eu l'air de le surprendre, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Une once d'intelligente avait traversé mon cerveau pile au bon moment, et il fallait qu'elle continu à travailler le temps que je trouve une excuse potable à lui fournir.

-Oui, a-t-il hésité, mais c'est pas ça la question.

-Je t'avais dit que tu devais rejoindre les autres.

-T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Les élèves assis aux sièges alentours nous ont regardés, puis, voyant qu'ils ne détournaient pas le regard, Darren a dit :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez notre photo ?

Je crois avoir entendu une fille au fond dire « Moi je veux une photo de toi Darren ! », mais nous étions trop occupés pour y prêter attention.

Le bus a démarré, et mon ami a reporter son regard sur moi.

-Il faut que tu m'expliques, a-t-il chuchoté. Comment t'as fait pour faire bouger l'eau et tout ?

Que pouvais-je lui dire à part la vérité ? Mais ce qui me surprenait le plus…

-Comment ça se fait que t'as réussi à voir ça ? ai-je demandé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je l'ai vu c'est tout.

-Ouais, mais t'étais pas sensé le voir. A moins que…

-A moins que quoi ?

Cette idée était tellement folle que j'ai préféré me taire.

-Nan, nan, rien.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ?

J'ai regardé autour de nous. Il y avait encore quelques élèves qui nous regardaient, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dire à Darren devant tout le monde « _En fait, je suis un demi-dieu, mon père est immortel et je contrôle l'eau, c'est trop cool nan ?_ ». Je me voyais mal lui dire ça, même si c'est à peu près ce que je vais lui raconter de manière moins directe. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Une fois le bus arrêté devant l'école, nous sommes descendus, tous l'esprit retourné. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Mais surtout, comment Darren avait pu-t-il voir ce que j'avais fait ? Je ne voyais qu'une seule explication, et pourtant, c'était tellement fou que c'était à peine croyable.

Les professeurs nous ont dit que vu la tournure qu'avait pris cette sortie, il n'y aurait pas d'interrogation sur les œuvres du parc. Quelque part, cette dispute m'avait légèrement arrangé, sans quoi j'aurai eu un zéro pointé.

Darren et moi nous sommes éloignés puis, quand nous étions assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il s'est tourné vers moi :

-Alors ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Je voyais rarement Darren s'énerver. C'était un type gentil, adorable, serviable, mais quand il s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages. Quand il veut savoir quelque chose qui le met dans tous ses états, il n'hésite pas à employer la manière fort –c'est son petit côté rebelle, quoi.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand un « Hé ! » nous a interpelés.

Un petit gars habillé en entraîneur avançait en courant vers nous. Il marchait bizarrement, et quand il était assez prêt pour que je puisse voir son visage, j'ai tout de suite reconnu cette tête de vieux bouc : Monsieur Hedge, un satyre de la colonie.

-Hé ! a-t-il répété. Jackson ! Attends !

-Tu connais ce type ? m'a demandé Darren.

J'allais lui répondre quand Hedge a sauté sur Darren et l'a plaqué au sol. Darren a poussé un léger cri de douleur quand l'entraîneur lui a tordu le bras dans le dos.

-Je te tiens ! s'est-il écrié. Tu m'échapperas pas, mon coco !

-Monsieur Hedge, vous foutez quoi, là ? je me suis interposé. Lâchez-le !

Il m'a regardé, me foudroyant légèrement du regard, puis il m'a dit :

-T'occupes pas de ça, petit, je connais mon boulot.

-OH, ESPECE DE TARE, TU ME FAIS MAL ! DEGAGE DE LA ! a hurlé Darren.

Les élèves qui se trouvaient plus loin nous ont regardés et les filles ont poussé des cris d'horreur. En même temps, rares étaient les moments où on voyait Darren crier, surtout avec un type habillé d'une casquette et d'un survêtement sur le dos.

-Ca va ! je me suis empressée de dire. Ca va, tout va bien, c'est juste un jeu, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hedge ?

-Tu parles d'un jeu, p'tit ! C'est du sérieux, là !

-Lâchez-le.

-J'suis peut-être pas tout jeune, sale gosse, mais je sais toujours me défendre, et…

-LÂCHEZ-LE !

Il m'a regardé bizarrement, l'air de dire _« T'es toujours là, toi ?_ », et j'ai soutenu son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche Darren, puis il s'est relevé et, du haut de ses 1m55, il m'a toisé comme si j'étais aussi insignifiant qu'une chaussette qui pue.

-T'as de la chance que j'ai pas amené ma batte de baseball, mon coco, m'a-t-il menacé, sinon je t'aurais déjà sonné !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? j'ai dit en ignorant sa remarque.

Darren s'est relevé doucement, et m'a lancé un regard S.O.S. qui disait « _Fais dégager ce type_ ». Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avant de savoir pourquoi il était là.

-Je viens sous les ordres du ch'val de votre foutue colonie !

-Chiron ?

-Ouais, lui. Il m'a demandé de ramener ce gaillard dans votre trou pour l'entraîner, ou un truc comme ça.

-De quoi il parle, Percy ? m'a demandé mon ami en se tenant le bras.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'étais sous le choc. Darren était un _sang-mêlé_. Un _demi-dieu_. Un gars _comme_ _moi_ !

Il faut croire que je ne devenais amis qu'avec les êtres spécifiques à mon entourage : en sixième, je me suis fait Grover comme ami, et il s'est avéré que c'était un satyre en cinquième, j'ai appris que le gars que je fréquentais le plus dans mon ancienne école, Tyson, était en fait mon demi-frère cyclope en quatrième, j'ai rencontré la mortelle Rachel Elizabeth Dare qui est finalement devenue l'Oracle.

Et maintenant, on vient me dire que mon ami de cette année était le fils d'un dieu ?

-C'est un truc de dingue… j'ai dit pour moi-même.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, là ? s'est énervé Darren. Vous êtes qui, vous ? Et pourquoi t'as l'air si sous le choc, Percy ? On dirait que tu t'es reçu une massue sur le crâne !

J'ai secoué la tête en essayant de retrouver mes esprits.

-Euh… Ecoute Darren, j'ai commencé. Ce gars est venu te chercher pour… pour t'emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras y être en sécurité.

-C'est vrai que ça m'aide beaucoup.

-Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va aller chez toi avec monsieur Hedge qui nous attendra _gentiment_ devant la porte d'entrée, on va discuter de tout ça, et on verra ce qu'on fera après, ok ?

Darren avait l'air perdu. Je le comprenais, le pauvre : il venait de voir un de ses potes manipuler l'eau avec son esprit, et maintenant, v'là un type avec un sifflet autour du cou qui se ramène et lui fait un blocage au sol.

Mais il a fini par hocher la tête, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa maison, Hedge sur nos talons.

Monsieur Hedge nous a fait tout un speech pour nous accompagner à l'intérieur, mais après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Darren, il était hors de question de le laisser entrer. Quand il s'est finalement détourné en marmonnant : « Plus aucun respect, les jeunes… », nous avons filé et nous nous sommes installé dans sa chambre.

Sa mère n'avait rien dit, elle avait l'habitude que je vienne à l'improviste. Darren s'est assis sur son lit et m'a regardé longuement avant de dire sur un ton suppliant :

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête.

Sa voix était tellement suppliante que je n'ai pas attendu pour tout lui raconter.

-Bon, ai-je commencé, tu vas trouver ça complètement dingue. En fait, c'est surtout moi que tu risques de prendre pour un dingue, mais voilà : tu connais toutes ces histoires sur la mythologie grecque ? Les dieux, les Titans, les héros, les monstres… Bah tout ça, ça existe. Monsieur Hedge est un satyre –un hybride moitié bouc, moitié homme-, et il est venu te chercher pour te ramener dans l'endroit qu'on appelle la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, parce que d'après Hedge, tu en serais un –des sang-mêlé. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui explique comment t'as réussi à voir ce que j'ai fait aux dryades et aux naïades.

Il n'a rien dit, et pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait éclater de rire, ou même se mettre en colère… mais rien de tout ça. Il m'a juste demandé :

-Et toi, t'es quoi ?

Le « _T'es quoi ?_ » ça m'a pas vraiment plus. Je suis pas une _chose_, non-plus.

-Je suis aussi un sang-mêlé.

-Mais les sang-mêlé, c'est des fils de dieu ou de déesse d'après la mythologie. Alors c'est qui le dieu qui t'a engendré ?

-Poséidon.

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois, quand il a ouvert la bouche, je me suis retrouvé complètement abasourdi. En général, les demi-dieux qui apprennent la réalité nous prennent d'abord pour des dingues, nient la réalité et ensuite seulement, quand on se bat contre des monstres ou qu'on les envoie à la colonie, ils commencent à nous croire.

Mais Darren, lui, il a brûlé toutes les étapes en disant :

-Je le savais.

-Euh… Tu me crois ?

-Bah ouais.

Ok. Là, ça me faisait carrément peur. Je venais de lui apprendre qu'il était le fils d'une divinité, une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser sa vie, et la seule chose qu'il me répond c'est _Je le savais_.

Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes oreilles, alors j'ai décidé d'insister.

-Mais… Comment ça se fait que tu me crois comme ça ?

-En fait, a-t-il commencé en se prenant le menton dans la mains, je crois que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans ma vie depuis que j'ai vu cette fille, une pom-pom-girl aux yeux rouges, et pendant 2sec, j'ai cru voir qu'elle avait des dents super pointues, et…

Il a ouvert grand les yeux.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a disparue du jour au lendemain ! Je l'ai vu qui te regardait, vous êtes partis tous les deux derrière le gymnase, et tu la explosée, c'est ça ?

-Euh… Bin… Oui, c'est ça…

-Donc… a-t-il reprit, mon père est un dieu ?

-Ouais.

-Et ma mère le sait ?

-J'en sais rien. La mienne savait que mon père était Poséidon.

-Et est-ce que j'ai des pouvoirs comme toi ?

-Ca dépend de qui est ton parent divin.

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était totalement… inattendu comme réaction. Je crois que Darren a dû lire la confusion sur mon visage, parce qu'il a ajouté :

-Tu sais Percy, depuis que je suis petit, je sais que j'ai quelque chose de différent. Un petit truc qui me différenciait des autres. Et à cause de ça, j'ai toujours voulu accomplir de grande chose dans ma vie, pour prouver que ma différence était dut à mon talent. Et là, tu viens me dire que je suis un demi-dieu. Donc, même si c'est bizarre, je suis content, parce que ça me permet d'avoir enfin des réponses, tu comprends ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Je comprenais, mais en même temps non. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait pour me croire aussi vite. Darren n'était pas quelqu'un de naïf. Il se méfiait toujours de ce qu'on lui disait, et en général, il attendait qu'on lui donne des preuves de ce qu'on lui racontait. Et là, je lui balance une histoire de fou, et il ne veut même pas le moindre détail : il me croit, point.

-Mais il faut que tu saches autre chose, ai-je dit. Maintenant que tu sais qui tu es, l'odeur de demi-dieu que tu dégages va encore plus attirer les monstres. Comme tu connais ta véritable identité, c'est comme si tu t'étais mis une énorme dose de parfum irrésistible pour les monstres. C'est pour ça qu'on doit t'emmener à la colonie pour que tu puisses t'entraîner et survivre quand tu seras dans le monde extérieur.

-Et il faut partir maintenant ?

J'avais envie de lui dire non. A sa place, je n'aurais pas voulu partir comme ça sur un coup de tête. J'aurai voulu prendre mon temps, réfléchir à tout ça…

Au lieu de quoi, Darren s'est levé, a pris un sac de sport dans son armoire, y a fourré quelques vêtements, un paquet de biscuit qui traînait là, et au but de deux minutes, quand son sac fut près, il s'est tourné vers moi, qui le regardait la bouche ouverte. Puis il m'a dit :

-On y va ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux, qui devaient être gros comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? Là ? Tout de suite ?

-T'as dit que plus je restais ici, plus j'étais en danger, donc autant partir maintenant, non ?

-Oui, mais… il reste encore une semaine d'école, et tu vas partir comme ça, sans prévenir ta mère ?

-Bien sûr que je vais la prévenir. Ma mère comprend tout très vite, j'aurai qu'à lui expliquer vite-fait la situation et elle comprendra par elle-même.

Sur ce, il a fait demi-tour, s'est diriger vers sa mère qui était dans la cuisine, moi marchant derrière lui.

-Maman, je peux te parler ?

Elle était en train de faire une purée de pomme de terre, et un rôti était en train de cuire dans le four. L'odeur était tellement appétissante que j'ai failli proposer à Darren de rester encore un peu, juste le temps de déguster à ces merveilles, mais je me suis abstenu.

-Qui a-t-il, mon chéri ? a-t-elle gentiment demandé.

-Je sais que mon père est un dieu.

Elle s'est brusquement tournée vers lui, faisant presque tomber sa cuiller dans la purée.

Franchement, niveau tact, Darren avait encore des progrès à faire.

-Comment… a commencé sa mère.

-Le père de Percy est aussi un dieu, et il est venu me chercher avec un satyre pour m'emmener dans une colonie où je serai en sécurité et où les monstres ne pourront pas nous faire de mal, ni à toi, ni à moi.

Sa mère n'a rien dit, puis a fixé la purée, comme si elle voulait plongée la tête dans la casserole et hurler. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'est tournée vers moi et a dit :

-Qui est ton père ?

Ok. Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. C'est quoi cette famille qui prend bien tout ce qu'on leur dit ?

Mais par politesse, j'ai répondu :

-Poséidon.

Elle a blêmit. Violemment. _Très_ violemment. Darren l'a remarqué aussi et l'a rattrapé juste au moment où elle allait tomber par terre.

-Maman, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Il… Non…

-Madame Ams ? Perdez pas la boule, hein !

Darren m'a jeté un regard qui voulait dire « _Ferme ta gueule, c'est pas le moment de dire des conneries_ ! », alors j'ai fermé ma bouche et j'ai laissé le fils s'occuper de la mère.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, maman.

-Rien… Rien, ça va…

Elle s'est relevé avec notre aide, s'est assise sur une chaise et a regardé son fils.

-Je savais que ça viendrait un jour. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais…

Pendant un instant, elle m'a vraiment fait penser à ma mère. Je me suis dit que cette épreuve ne devait pas être facile pour elle non-plus, mais elle a regardé son fils et a dit :

-Vas-y. Mais reviens me voir ou donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu auras le temps.

Et c'est tout. Darren a hoché la tête, a embrassé sa mère et est sorti rejoindre monsieur Hedge.

Lorsqu'il nous a vu, il s'est écrié :

-Ah bah dis-donc, vous en avez mis, du temps ! Vous les jeunes, vous vous croyez vraiment t-…

-Hedge, je l'ai coupé, conduisez-nous à la colonie.

-Ok.

Nous avons appelé un taxi, et nous sommes partis en direction de Long Island.

**Tadah ! :P Eh oui, je sais, la réaction de Darren est vraiment bizarre, mais dans le fond, il rêve de pouvoir trouver des réponses toute sa vie, et avec ce qu'il venait de voir et ce que Percy venait de lui dire, il y croit vraiment :D**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous arrivons à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé où nous y retrouverons Rachel, Chiron, Monsieur D et Annabeth, bien sûr !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (j'attends vos commentaires pour me dire si quelque chose ne convient pas, que je le change tout de suite ^^)**


	3. Je remercie mes nouvelles amies

**Hey tout le monde ! J'avais prévu pour se chapitre de montrer une partie de leur arrivée à la colonie, mais finalement, j'ai pensé à autre chose (vous verrez bien après avoir lu) et je me suis dit que je consacrerais la découverte de la Colonie au prochain chapitre.**

**Bon, assez parlé. Bonne lecture )**

Chapitre 3. Je remercie mes nouvelles amies

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que nous étions dans le taxi qui devait nous emmener à la Colonie, et Gleeson Hedge nous cassait déjà les oreilles. Il nous restait encore une heure de route à faire, et je crois même que le chauffeur était sur le point de nous mettre dehors

-Vous auriez dû voir la raclé que je lui ai mis, à l'autre, au tournois de badminton ! disait-il.

Il nous racontait ses exploits dans tous les _soi-disant_ matches et tournois auxquels il avait participé. Darren m'a regardé de l'autre bout de la banquette arrière et m'a demandé mentalement d'arrêter ça avant que les poings ne volent –en tout cas, c'est que j'ai cru comprendre.

Je veux bien, mais je m'y prends comment ? « _Hé, Hedge ! Si vous la fermait, en rentrant à la Colonie, je vous offre une boîte remplie de canettes en fer blanc ! »_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

-La tête qu'il a tirée ! continuait-il.8-1, je lui ai mis ! Franchement, j'ai…

-Monsieur Hedge ?

Un silence oppressant s'est installé d'un coup dans la voiture. Le chauffeur soupira de soulagement, Darren me regardait avec compassion, et Hedge me jetait un regard noir. Moi, je gigotais sur mon siège, mal à l'aise. Hedge n'avait pas l'habitude d'être interrompu dans ses _grands_ récits.

-Un problème ?

Sa voix m'a donné des frissons dans le dos. Hedge savait faire peur. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner pour trouver quelle serait la meilleure façon de me tuer.

Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? En plus, le tact et moi, ça fait mille, alors.

-Euh… En fait…

Il leva un sourcil, et je me demandais si c'était pour m'inciter à continuer ou parce qu'il avait choisi sa méthode de meurtre.

-Je crois que nous savons tous comment vous avez battu ce type, et… Pas que ce ne soit pas passionnant, hein ! Mais on devrait peut-être… je sais pas… parler à Darren, ou lui expliquer vite-fait où on va…

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Parler de ça devant un humain ? J'avais perdu la tête ou quoi ?

En fait, je pouvais balancer n'importe quel sujet de discussion, du moment que ça ne concernait pas les exploits de Hedge.

-Ce que veux dire, c'est…

-Chut ! m'a brusquement interrompu l'entraîneur.

Il s'est redressait sur son siège et e commencé à humer l'air, m'ignorant totalement. Ce qui ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon.

-Euh, a commencé Darren, il pète un câble ou quoi ?

-Monsieur Hedge ?

-Y'a un lézard.

Il a brusquement tourné son regard vers le chauffeur et a froncé les sourcils. Je l'ai à mon tour regardé et j'ai vu de la fumée –ou de la vapeur- s'élever de ses épaules et de ses mains sur le volant. Il a tourné sa tête vers nous et ses yeux, qui étaient à la base presque noir, ont pris deux couleurs différentes : un œil bleu et un œil marron. Quand j'ai vu son corps grossir et se couvrir de poils bruns, son nez devenir un museau, sa colonne vertébrale s'allonger jusqu'à sortir de son bassin et se transformer en queue de scorpion, j'ai compris que j'avais devant moi Thorn, le Manticore qui avait capturé Annabeth deux ans plutôt et qui l'avait amené sur le mont Tam. Il allait bientôt faire exploser le toit de la voiture à force de grossir.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans une sorte de transe, Darren a hurlé :

-Fuyez !

Fuir. Ouais, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture au moment où le Manticore griffait les sièges et les éventrait cruellement.

Hedge m'a bousculé en sortant et je me suis écrasé tête la première dans l'herbe. Le satyre et moi nous sommes relevés –moi crachant des morceaux d'herbe que j'avais avalé- et avons détalé dans la direction de Darren. Il avait l'air paniqué, et quand il nous a vus, il a tenté de nous rejoindre mais le monstre lui a donné un coup de patte dans le ventre et il est parti s'écraser contre un arbre 3m plus loin.

-Darren !

J'ai pris mon stylo-bille magique dans ma poche –Turbulence- et l'ai actionné pour laisser place à une épée en bronze céleste.

Darren avait l'air sonné. Il regardait autour de lui, hébété, la main sur le crâne. J'ai couru vers lui mais le Manticore a bondi et s'est mis entre mon ami et moi. Le monstre m'a fait une grimace –qui devait être un sourire- et m'a fait frissonner en prononçant mon nom :

-Percy Jackson ! Enfin je te retrouve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? j'ai crié.

-C'est simple, a-t-il dit de sa voix rauque de monstre, je vais ramener ce petit avec moi pour ma maîtresse !

Avant que j'ai pu réagir, il s'est retourné et s'est dirigé vers Darren, toujours à moitié dans les vapes.

-Hep, mon coco ! a rugi Hedge pendant qu'on se précipitait vers Thorn. J'ai comme boulot de ramener ce gamin, et tu me voleras pas la vedette !

L'entraîneur a baissé la tête au moment où il allait se recevoir un pique de scorpion pile entre les deux yeux.

Je courais le plus vite possible, mais je savais que quand j'arriverai, il serait trop tard. J'étais encore à 4m d'eux quand Thorn a pris Darren dans sa grosse patte comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

_Il va encore capturer quelqu'un que j'aime._

Non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Ce vieux monstre m'avait déjà pris Annabeth dans le passé, et maintenant il voulait encore capturer mon ami ? Il a un truc avec mes proches, celui-là. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait sans doute se dématérialiser ou un truc comme ça, et j'aurai perdu Darren.

Alors que tout espoir de sauver mon ami s'écroulait, les branches de l'arbre sous lequel se trouvait le Manticore se sont abattues sur sa tête et l'ont à moitié assommé. Il a lâché Darren et Hedge l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Je me suis figé en voyant les arbres tabasser Thorn, puis, quand j'ai aperçu des silhouettes féminines dans l'ombre des arbres, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de mes amies les dryades. J'ai repris ma course. Le monstre était perturbé car il avait été pris par surprise, mais ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. J'ai évité quelques coups de pattes, et j'ai tranché net sa queue de scorpion.

Il a poussé un cri de douleur strident et a commencé à se dissoudre pour finir transformé en poussière.

Les dryades sont sorties de l'ombre, et quand elles étaient assez illuminées pour les voir, Hedge a ouvert la bouche et je crois même avoir vu de la bave couler sur son menton barbu. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies, il fallait l'admettre. Elles avaient de longues chevelures brunes, des yeux verts comme les feuilles des arbres et un teint olive.

-Tu es Percy Jackson, n'est-ce pas ? a demandé la dryade du milieu. Le fils du dieu de la Mer ?

Ce devait être leur leader. Elle était légèrement plus grande que les autres et avait de très fines rides aux coins des yeux qui se voyaient à peine. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et son teint plus pâle que celui des autres dryades.

-Oui, c'est moi. Mais comment…

-Et moi c'est Gleeson Hedge ! m'a interrompu le satyre. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gleeson.

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire.

-Enchantée, Gleeson. Je m'appelle Frênia. Vous êtes un satyre de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé ?

-Oui, très chère.

-Alors vous connaissez Grover ?

Le sourire de Hedge a diminué.

-Euh… Oui, et alors ?

-Nous sommes très amis avec lui et Genièvre. Vous lui passerait le bonjour de notre part ?

-Bien entendu…

Il a paru déçu, mais s'est vite repris.

Frênia s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi.

-C'est toi qui a aidé nos sœurs pendant leur conflit avec nos cousines les naïades ou je me trompe ?

-Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est bien moi.

J'étais étonné qu'un exploit si insignifiant ait été répondu jusqu'ici. Je veux dire : j'avais juste réglé une histoire entre des cousines. Qui a-t-il d'héroïque là-dedans ?

Mais apparemment, cette dispute était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle n'y paraissait.

-Nous te remercions, a-t-elle continué. Cela fait des années qu'une tension existait entre elles, et tu as résolu ce problème. Si tu as besoin de nous comme aujourd'hui, n'hésite pas.

-Merci. J'en tiendrai compte, j'ai souris.

-Et si vous, vous avez besoin d'aide, mesdames, a ajouté le satyre, vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez.

Il leur a fait un clin d'œil qui leur a tiré un petit rire moqueur –je crois que Gleeson a pris ça pour un gloussement gêné car il a bombé le torse- et elles ont disparu dans les arbres.

-Bon…

-Y s'est passé quoi, les gars ? a murmuré Darren.

A l'arrivée des dryades, Hedge l'avait tout bonnement laissé par terre. J'ai jeté un regard dur à l'entraîneur qui a fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, puis j'ai aidé le blessé à se relevé.

-Ça va ? j'ai dit. Rien de cassé ?

-Je vois juste un peu… flou, a-t-il commenté.

Bon. Au moins, pas de bras cassé ou de jambe mutilée. C'était très bien comme ça.

-Dites, il a continué, j'ai rêvé ou bien le chauffeur s'est transformé en une bestiole immense qui voulait ma peau ?

-C'était un Manticore, j'ai dit. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te voulait.

-Ah… Et sinon, je…

-Vous êtes marrants, les jeunes ! s'est soudain énervé Hedge. On fait comment pour rentrer à la Colonie, maintenant ? C'est malin, ça !

-Comme si c'était de notre faute, j'ai chuchoté pour moi-même.

-On peut prendre le train ? a proposé Darren.

Nous avons regardé le taxi tous les trois. La voiture avait pris feu quand le monstre l'avait fait exploser, et tout notre argent était resté à l'intérieur.

-Ok… On oublie l'idée du train.

-On peut toujours voler une bagnole à un bourge !

-Voler… j'ai dit.

Puis j'ai eu une idée. Je me suis tourné vers le ciel, et je me suis concentrer pour crier mentalement :

_-Blackjack ! J'ai besoin de toi et de deux de tes amis, s'il te plait ! _

-Tu fais quoi, là, mon coco ?

-J'ai appelé du renfort. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre.

On a attendu quelques minutes, puis un hennissement nous ait parvenu du ciel. J'ai souri en voyant trois chevaux s'approcher et se poser en face de nous. Je me suis dirigé vers _mon_ pégase noir sous le regard ahuri de Darren.

-Merci mon pote, t'assure.

_-A ton service, patron !_ m'a répondu le cheval ailé.

Darren et Hedge se sont approchés. Ce dernier est monté sur le dos du cheval de droite, et Darren a caressé le museau de celui de gauche.

-Des pégases… Sans déconner…

Il a tourné ses yeux pétillants d'excitation vers moi.

-T'as encore d'autres trucs dingues de ce genre à me montrer ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que t'as pas encore vu.

Il a sauté sur le pégase blanc en souriant de toutes ses dents, puis a regardé Blackjack.

-Il est stylé le tien ! s'est-il exclamé.

_-Je l'aime bien ce môme !_ a dit mon cheval dans mon esprit.

_-Et moi je suis pas stylé peut-être ?_ s'est vexé son pégase.

Il s'est redressé sur ses pattes arrière, manquant de peu de faire tomber Darren.

-Hé, mon grand, on se calme ! T'inquiète, toi aussi t'es stylé !

Son cheval a paru satisfait et a reposé toutes ses pates au sol.

_-Je préfère ça_.

-Bon, les gosses, on y va ou quoi ? s'est exclamé Hedge.

-On y va.

Puis nous nous sommes envolés.

Au début, j'ai cru que Darren allait paniquer, ou un truc du genre… Mais non. Au contraire, il paraissait très calme et bien installé sur son pégase. Il avait l'air à l'aise et semblait même plus en forme que Hedge. J'ai préféré ne rien dire. Tant mieux, après tout, s'il se sentait bien. C'était toujours mieux que de le voir vomir partout. J'imaginais bien la tête des gens qui se prendrait ça sur la tête…

Nous avons continué à survoler les routes, les forêts, les villages à une vitesse ahurissante, jusqu'à apercevoir des champs de fraises au loin.

Mon cœur s'est serré de joie.

_Je suis de retour à la maison._

**Alors voilà « l'autre chose » que j'avais prévu : l'attaque du professeur Thorn. Je me suis dit qu'une petite scène d'action ne nous ferait pas de mal, et ensuite, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée d'ajouter les dryades (d'où le titre de ce chapitre). **

**Aller tout le monde, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre : Darren qui va découvrir sa nouvelle famille.**


	4. Des révélations des plus bouleversantes

**Salut tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu de faire. En fait, je savais comment je voulais le finir, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait… bah, tout ce qu'il y a entre, quoi ^^**

**Tant mieux pour vous, en même temps. Ca vous fera un peu plus de lecture :D**

**Dans ce chapitre, Darren et Percy sont arrivé à la Colonie, mais des évènements vont bouleverser cette journée qui aurait dû être formidable.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4. Des révélations des plus bouleversantes

Nous avons atterrit tous les trois près du pin qui était auparavant Thalia, fille de Zeus, devenu Chasseresse. Quand nous étions en haut de la colline, toute la Colonie apparut sous nos yeux. Je pouvais voir les champs de fraises, les bungalows en forme d'Omega, Ω, qui représentaient les douze dieux de l'Olympe, et ceux qui avaient été construit récemment pour accueillir les enfants des dieux mineurs. Il y avait aussi le mur d'escalade où coulait de la lave, l'amphithéâtre, l'arène, la Grande Maison avec ses murs bleus… Tout ce qui faisait de cet endroit un paradis.

Darren était bouche-bée, tandis que Hedge croisait les bras et tapoté du sabot par terre.

-C'est incroyable… a murmuré mon ami. C'est ça la Colonie dont vous parlé depuis tout à l'heure ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Et tu déconnais pas quand tu parlais de tous ces dieux et tout ?

-Tu m'as cru tout de suite, non ?

-Oui, mais… je pensais pas que c'était réel _à ce point_.

J'ai souris. Je me revoyais, à douze ans, qui découvrais la Colonie avec émerveillement et sarcasme à la fois. Moi, ça m'avait bouleversé, en quelque sorte. Darren, lui, était juste le plus heureux de tous les demi-dieux.

-Bon, on y va ou quoi ? a râlé Hedge. J'ai un boulot à finir, moi.

Nous sommes descendus, et quand nous avons aperçu les premiers pensionnaires, un malaise m'a pris. Ils tiraient tous une tronche de déterré, ils ne mettaient pas le cœur à la tâche qu'ils faisaient. Au début, j'ai pensé que je me faisais des idées, mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais raison quand Darren m'a demandé à l'oreille :

-Ils sont toujours aussi déprimés, tes potes ?

J'allais lui répondre quand l'un des pensionnaires –un nouveau sans doute car je ne l'avais jamais vu- nous a remarqué. Il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris intense et devait avoir dans les onze ans. Quand j'ai compris qui était son parent divin, il s'est tourné vers le garçon à côté de lui et lui a donné un petit coup dans le bras. Le gars en question s'est retourné et j'ai tout de suite reconnu Malcom, le demi-frère d'Annabeth.

Son visage avait l'air encore plus anéanti que celui des autres. Il avait de grosses cernes bleues sous les yeux, des cheveux encore plus mal coiffé qu'avant –les enfants d'Athéna prennent rarement le soin de se faire une beauté- et sa posture avait l'air tellement ratatinée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait perdu dix bon centimètre.

Mais dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est redressé, a souri et s'est dirigé vers moi d'un pas qui se voulait énergique, mais qui ne trompait pas son état.

-Salut Percy ! s'est-il exclamé sans véritable enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que dans une semaine ?

-Ouais, je voulais finir mon année, mais Hedge s'est pointé et…

-Et j'ai ramené le môme dont a parlé l'autre centaure ! a fini le satyre.

Il a montré du doigt Darren, et Malcom et lui se sont serraient brièvement la main.

-Donc c'est toi le demi-dieu de Goode ?

-Apparemment.

-Enchanté. Je suis Malcom Sweeter. Et tu es ?

-Darren Ams.

-Ravi de te rencontrer (il a reporté son attention sur moi). Chiron vous attend dans la Grande Maison. Il souhaiterait rencontrer Darren et il voudrait que tu lui fasses un rapport détaillé de ton arrivée jusqu'ici avec lui.

-Pas de problème, j'ai dit.

-Bon, moi je vous laisse, les cocos ! nous a averti Hedge. On se voit plus tard, hein !

Je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas retourner voir les dryades que nous avions rencontrées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Malcom avait fait demi-tour. J'ai regardé Darren.

-Eh, vieux, tu vois la maison avec des murs bleus, là-haut ?

-Ouais.

-Vas-y. Je te rejoints dans une minute.

Il a hésité, puis il a haussé les épaules et s'est dirigé vers la Grande Maison.

J'ai couru vers Malcom qui était en train d'étudier un plan avec son petit frère –une stratégie pour Capture-l'Etendard, peut-être- et l'ai attrapé par le bras. Quand il s'est retourné et qu'il a remarqué que c'était moi, il a vite replié le papier qu'il étudiait et m'a fait un faux sourire.

-Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose, Percy ?

-Y se passe quoi, ici ?

Ma question était si directe que Malcom a légèrement reculé, et ses yeux se sont agrandis. Mais il s'est vite repris et m'a regardé avec des yeux gris impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je vois bien la tête que vous faites tous. Et toi qui me fait des faux sourires et qui me cache des choses, j'ai dit en montrant le papier qu'il avait rangé dans son dos. Donc je te repose ma question : que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Rien.

Sa réponse était sèche et sans appel. Comment ça, _rien_ ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tout le monde fait la tronche, Malcom avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines, et il ne se passait _rien ?_

-Très bien, j'ai fini par dire. On va voir ce que va me dire Chiron.

Puis, sans attendre de réaction de sa part, je suis parti au pas de course vers la Grande Maison.

Quand je suis entré, Darren m'a dit qu'il venait juste d'arrivé. Devant lui se trouvait Chiron, le sous-directeur de la Colonie, qui était assis dans son fauteuil roulant. A mon avis, il valait mieux ne pas montrer tout de suite a Darren à quoi ressemblait réellement un centaure.

Mon ancien professeur et moi nous sommes salués et il a reporté son attention sur Darren.

-Il y a des pensionnaires qui m'ont regardé bizarrement sur le chemin, nous a-t-il dit. C'est normal ?

-Bien sûr, l'a rassuré Chiron. Tu es un nouveau venu, et comme personne ne t'a encore vu, ils se posaient simplement des questions. Percy, Darren a-t-il été revendiqué durant votre voyage ?

-Revendiqué ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Non, Chiron. Il est encore indéterminé.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-De ton parent divin, mon enfant. Le dieu qui t'a engendré. Il ne t'a pas encore reconnu. S'agit-il de ta mère ou de ton père ?

Il m'a regardé comme s'il attendait que je réponde à sa place. Je lui ai envoyé télépathiquement : _Eh, mon pote, c'est à toi de te débrouiller comme un grand, maintenant ! _

Je crois que le message est passé car il a dit :

-Mon père.

-Bien. Tant que tu n'auras pas était revendiqué, tu logeras dans le bungalow fait spécialement pour les enfants indéterminés. Mais je pense que tu n'y resterais pas longtemps. Ton père va sûrement de reconnaître ce soir au feu de camp.

-Un feu de camp ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, lui ai-je dis.

-Eh mais attends ! Je viens de penser à un truc !

-Quoi ? j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Quel truc ?

-Tu vas pouvoir me présenter à Annabeth !

J'ai souris rien qu'en entendant son nom. En fait, j'avais eu très envie d'aller la voir avant d'aller à la Grande Maison, mais je m'étais dit que je ne pouvais pas abandonner Darren.

Mon regard s'est tourné vers Chiron pendant une demi-seconde et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on venait de m'aspergé d'eau gelé. Le centaure a eu exactement la même expression que Malcom quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux se sont recouverts d'un voile de tristesse et ses épaules se sont affaissées.

-Chiron ?

Il s'est immédiatement repris, mais c'était trop tard.

-Oui ?

-Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Son expression normale a une fois de plus laissé place à celle d'un centaure triste.

-Pourquoi ? a dit Darren. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Aucun de nous ne lui a répondu. Chiron n'ouvrait pas la bouche, et je commençais à sérieusement paniquer –ou m'énerver, ou peut-être les deux.

-Chiron ? Répondez-moi !

-Je crois que Darren devrait sortir.

Darren a direct capté le message et a commencé à partir, mais je l'ai retenu.

-Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, et Darren doit le savoir aussi, puisque tout le monde a l'air au courant. Tous les pensionnaires tire une gueule de déprimé et je ne vois pas pourquoi lui non-plus n'aurait pas le droit d'être au courant. Il est l'un des nôtre maintenant.

J'aurai sans doute était moi-même touché par ce que je venais de dire, mais là, j'étais trop confus pour pouvoir réfléchir.

-Tu as raison, a fini par dire le sous-directeur.

Il a baissé les yeux. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait la révélation qu'il allait me faire, et ça semblait lui coûter cher, mais, honnêtement, à cet instant, je m'en fichais pas mal de son état ou de celui de quiconque.

J'ai attendu ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, puis le centaure a ouvert la bouche et a dit :

-Annabeth a disparu.

Au début, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait balancé mon cœur du haut d'un gratte-ciel. Ensuite, qu'on me l'écrabouillait avec un camion et qu'on roulait mes plaies dans le sel. Voilà ce que je ressentais à cet instant. D'abord, je n'ai rien dit, sous le choc. Puis la colère est lentement montée en moi, et elle est devenue tellement forte que je me suis sentie obligé de la déversé sur quelqu'un.

Et, manque de bol, c'était Chiron qui se trouvait en face de moi.

-PARDON ?!

Il s'attendait sans doute à une réponse de ce genre car il n'a pas sursauté, contrairement à Darren qui, sans le moindre doute, n'avait pas prévu un tel excès de colère.

-Je suis désolé, mon enfant. J'ai…

-Vous êtes désolé ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais retrouver mon calme avec un _désolé_ ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot, c'est ça ?!

-Je suis aussi triste que toi, Percy, mais tu dois comprendre que…

-Comprendre quoi ? Que vous avez mal fait votre boulot ? Que si vous aviez était plus compétant, vous auriez pu éviter ça ? C'est bon, je comprends très bien !

-Percy, calme-toi.

Darren venait de mettre sa main sur mon bras et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge. Il a dû le sentir aussi car il a brusquement retiré sa main.

-C'était quoi ça ? a-t-il demandé.

-J'en sais rien.

Tout à coup, ma rage s'est transformée en culpabilité. C'était comme si, à l'instant, mon esprit faisait des vagues rageuse comme la mer lors d'une tempête et qu'un contact avait réussi à repousser les vents et faire redevenir l'eau calme et silencieuse.

Annabeth avait disparue, et Chiron n'y était pour rien. C'était en parti de ma faute : j'aurai du prendre de ses nouvelles plus souvent ou aller la voir. J'aurai peut-être pu faire quelque chose…

J'ai respiré à fond et ai tenté de contrôler ma voix de mes tremblements.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Dix jours.

Dix jours ? _Dix jours _?

-Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?

-Nous voulions que tu termines ton année scolaire avant de te mettre au courant.

-Et son père le sait ?

-Oui, il a été le premier à le savoir.

Ok. On ne m'avait pas prévenu parce que mon _année scolaire_ était plus importante que la _vie_ d'Annabeth ? Il n'y avait aucune logique.

J'ai continué à bombarder Chiron de question –il me devait bien ça- puis que je suis sorti avec Darren et nous nous sommes dirigé vers les bungalows. Je ne disais rien, et mon ami avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute, vieux… a-t-il commencé. Je suis sûr que c'est rien. Elle est peut-être… je sais pas, moi, partie en vacances improvisées ?

-Chiron a dit qu'elle ne répondait pas aux Iris-mails.

-Ouais mais… peut-être qu'il y a juste de mauvaises interférences ?

-P't'être.

-Et comme tu me la décrite, je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir si il lui ait arrivé un pépin. Elle est forte, non ?

Forte. Ouais, c'était un mot qui la caractérisait bien. Mais tout le monde a ses limites. Même moi qui suis invincible, j'avais une faiblesse. Un talon d'Achille. Alors si c'était quelqu'un qui avait capturé Annabeth, un personne ou autre chose de bien trop forte pour elle, sans l'invincibilité –et peut-être même avec-, c'était sans doute fichue.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Darren a raison. Annabeth est forte. Trop forte pour se laisser abattre comme ça.

Mais dix jours, quand même…

-T'as sans doute raison, j'ai finalement répondu.

J'ai emmené le nouveau demi-dieu au bungalow « spécial-indéterminés » et il s'est installé tranquillement pendant que je me rendais à mon propre bungalow.

Le soir, après le dîner au pavillon-réfectoire, nous sommes tous allés à l'amphithéâtre pour écouter les Apollons chanter et manger des chamallows. Tous les mondes s'amusait, riait, et j'ai même réussi à sourire deux ou trois fois avec sincérité, mais dans le fond, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Je voulais partir à la recherche d'Annabeth, la retrouver, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais Chiron m'avait fait promettre de ne commencer les recherches que demain. Du coup, j'étais venu ici surtout pour Darren. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, la première journée où il savait qu'il était un demi-dieu, et la rencontre avec tous les autres pensionnaires. Il avait réussi à bien s'intégrer –surtout au niveau des filles, même si c'était involontaire- et j'étais content pour lui.

Puis, à la fin des chants, Chiron est arrivé sous sa véritable forme.

Darren a sifflé.

-Attends, ce type, c'est un centaure ? Genre le Chiron des histoires antiques et tout ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

-C'est trop cool !

-Silence ! a dit Chiron à l'assemblée en tapant le sol du sabot.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint, mais les flammes restaient toujours haute d'au moins sept mètres et étaient toujours dorée, signe que les pensionnaires étaient de bonne humeur.

-Chers pensionnaires, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, ce soir.

Des chuchotements parvinrent des quatre coins de l'amphithéâtre, et le centaure dû une fois encore taper du sabot pour avoir le silence.

-Bien… Je suis navré de vous annoncer qu'un troisième pensionnaire du bungalow d'Athéna a disparu.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par _un troisième _pensionnaire ? J'ai regardé –comme tout le monde- dans la direction du bungalow désigné. Tous ces blonds et blondes aux yeux gris avaient l'air de vieux zombis déprimés. Malcom a pris sur lui et s'est levé.

Le feu avait maintenant baissé de trois mètre et avait pris une teinte bleuâtre.

Il a parlé sous un silence de plombs :

-Il y a dix jours, c'était notre chef de bungalow, Annabeth Chase, qui a disparu. Puis il y a trois jours, ce fut Lucia Torwol. Et ce matin, nous avons remarqué l'absence soudaine de Mathias Gebert. Nous étions seize, nous ne sommes maintenant plus que treize. Nous allons tous redoubler d'effort pour les retrouver et tous les sortir sain et sauf de l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

-Si vous aviez vraiment cherché, vous les auriez trouvés depuis longtemps ! a craché un Arès.

-Tu crois que c'est facile de partir de rien, tête de sanglier ? a rétorqué un Héphaïstos.

-Le sanglier va finir pas te buté si tu l'ouvres encore, bouffon !

-C'est qui que tu traites de bouffon ?!

-Silence ! a crié Chiron.

Et le calme est revenu.

-Je t'en prie Malcom, continu.

Il avait l'air au bord des larmes. Ce ne devait pas être facile de perdre trois personnes que vous aimez en moins de deux semaines. Mais il a fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun et redressant les épaules.

-J'aurai besoin de deux ou trois autres pensionnaire qui puissent se joindre à nous pour ce qui est de l'exploration. Nous pensons avoir trouvé une autre piste qui pourrait peut-être nous aider. Il y a déjà sept pensionnaires du bungalow d'Athéna qui sont partis dans des directions différentes, mais si nous pouvions…

-Je viens.

Tout le monde a tourné son regard vers moi. Je ne me suis même pas senti gêné ou embarrassé. En fait, je n'ai même pas daigné leur adresser un regard. Je fixai Malcom, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il me demanderait dans la mesure où se serait pour retrouver Annabeth.

Il a souri, heureux que je sois de la partie. Il a voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais un pensionnaire l'a pris de vitesse.

-Je viens aussi.

Darren venait de se proposer. Non mais il est malade ou quoi ? Il ne connait rien ni personne, et il s'embarque dans un truc dont il ne connait même pas les risques éventuels. C'est un dingue, ce mec.

Et je l'adore pour ça.

-D'accord, mais… a hésité Malcom. Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je pense que c'est le moment de commencé mon boulot de demi-dieu, non ?

-Beau et courageux, en plus, a commenté une fille d'Aphrodite.

Puis Malcom a commencé à nous expliquer qu'on devrait le rejoindre dans son bungalow pour qu'il nous expliquer son plan en détail. Il était en train de parler des idées qu'il avait pu avoir avec ses compagnons quand des bruits de pleurs sont parvenus à nos oreilles.

Une gamine de chez les Athéna, qui devaient avoir sept ans tout au plus, a enfoui ses mains dans son visage et a commencé à pleurer. Ce n'étaient pas des pleures comme le font en général les enfants –bruyants et baveux. Là, c'était des pleurs parcourus de petit hoquets qui vous déchirez le cœur encore plus que si ça avait été des pleurs normaux –et en plus, elle était toute petite. L'une de ses demi-sœurs a passé un bras autour de ses épaules et a tourné la tête dans la direction opposé aux pensionnaires. Je crois qu'elle pleurait aussi. Malcom s'est rassis, incapable de continué.

Et moi non-plus, je n'en pouvais plus.

Quand je me suis levé pour partir, le feu était haut d'à peine un mètres et était carrément violet foncé. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand Chiron m'a appelé.

-Percy, où vas-tu ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. En fait, je crois que si je disais quoi que ce soit, j'allais de nouveau péter un câble. Du coup, j'ai tracé.

-Percy, attends ! a crié Darren.

Et là, quelque chose m'a arrêté. Une vive lueur verte a emplie tout l'amphithéâtre. Une odeur de mer est arrivée sous mon nez, et des frissons m'ont parcouru, comme ceux qu'on ressent quand on est sur la plage.

Je me suis retourné, et j'ai regardé Darren.

Un trident vert brillait au-dessus de sa tête.

**Et voilà ! Certains d'entre vous ont deviné qui était Darren, mais pour ceux qui n'avait pas deviné, Darren est le fils de Poséidon ! **

**Et malheureusement, Annabeth a disparu… Percy fera tout pour la sauver, malgré le fait qu'il apprend que Darren est son frère et qui chamboule tout.**

**Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Je m'explique avec mon père

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que certains d'entre vous aime vraiment ma fanfiction. Comme je ne suis qu'à mes débuts, forcément, vos commentaires m'encourage à continuer et à redoubler d'effort ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir la réaction qu'à Percy face à Darren et à son père. Des explications s'imposent, on dirait ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5. Je m'explique avec mon père

_Darren… Trident… Mer… Darren… Trident… Mer…_

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme si j'écoutais un vieux disque rayé.

Attendez une seconde. Darren ? Un fils de Poséidon ? Mon frère ? Mais oui c'est ça, j'y croyais à 100%.

Tous les pensionnaires regardaient Darren, sous le choc. Ce dernier observait le trident vert fluo qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à passer sa main dessus, comme pour l'effacer, mais le trident venait de disparaître.

Chiron portait sur Darren un regard plein d'appréhension, de perplexité et d'étonnement.

Et moi, au lieu d'être choqué comme tous les autres pensionnaires, ou énervé comme j'aurai dû l'être, j'ai éclaté de rire. Ouais, j'ai été pris d'un fou rire.

Tout le monde a oublié Darren et m'a regardé.

-Euh… Percy ? a dit un fils d'Apollon. T'as perdu un boulon ?

-Je savais que ce gars était un malade mental, mais là, il bat tous les records ! a craché Clarisse, la fille d'Arès.

En temps normale, cette remarque m'aurait énervée, et je lui aurais répondu un truc du genre _Flatteur venant de celle qui a créé le concept !_ Mais non. Je continuais à rire. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Autour de moi, c'était le silence total. C'est vrai que quelque part, je devais ressembler à un fou qui n'a pas eu sa dose de morphine.

Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour me calmer, puis je me suis essuyer le coin des yeux, et j'ai dit :

-Ah la bonne blague ! Franchement, bien joué Poséidon ! Tu m'as bien eu ! Pendant deux secondes, j'y ai vraiment cru !

D'abord, les pensionnaires m'ont regardé comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point d'exploser –des yeux énormes qui redoute la suite de ce qu'il va se passer. Je devais faire encore plus peur que si je m'étais énervé.

Puis certains se sont mis à me regarder avec compassion, d'autres avec tristesse, et d'autres encore ont baissé le regard –en revanche, les Arès continuaient de me toiser avec mépris.

-Il a perdu la boule, le tocard.

-Percy, a dit Chiron en s'approchant de moi.

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a regardé aussi tristement que les autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me reluquer avec pitié ? Comme s'ils avaient cru à cette blague ! Sans déconner, ça ne pouvait être qu'un gage, de toute façon. C'était pas possible autrement.

Pourtant, Chiron a continué à jouer le jeu.

-Je sais que c'est dur, a-t-il continué, mais Darren…

Il s'est tourné vers lui. Il piétinait au sol, mal à l'aise, et ne disait rien.

Pourquoi il ne leur disait pas à tous que c'était une plaisanterie comme je le savais très bien ?

Le centaure a continué.

-Darren est le fils de Poséidon. C'est ton frère.

Mon frère ? Mon… Attendez…

Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce qu'ils voulaient tous dire. Mais quand mon ancien professeur de latin a baissé les yeux au sol pour éviter de me regarder, ça a fait tilt : Poséidon avait eu un autre fils que moi.

Et cette fois, s'en était trop. Je crois n'avoir jamais craqué comme ça dans ma vie. Je veux dire, pas de cette manière. Annabeth avait disparue. Darren était mon frère. Poséidon m'avait caché son existence. Et dorénavant, j'étais seul. Et je n'avais que mes yeux pour pleurer.

Mais au lieu de verser des larmes, je me suis évanoui.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une salle où pendaient des rideaux blancs autour de lits. Quelques pensionnaires s'afféraient près de jeunes qui étaient légèrement mutilé ou qui avaient une énorme bosse sur la tête.

L'infirmerie.

Je n'avais pas fait de rêve, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal dormi que si je n'en avais fait. Nous, les demi-dieux, on ne rêve pas simplement : on a parfois des visions, ou un aperçu du passé, du présent ou du futur. Et je peux vous dire que quand ça nous arrive, c'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus reposant.

J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voyais la lumière du soleil se refléter sur les rideaux blancs, les pensionnaires s'abreuver de nectar ou manger un carré d'ambroisie pour cicatriser leurs plaies –qu'ils s'étaient sans doute fait à l'entraînement.

-Ca va Percy ?

Un pensionnaire s'est approché de moi : Malcom. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, et en même temps embarrassé.

-Ouais je crois… Où… Où est Darren ? Il s'entraîne ?

Malcom a ouvert grand les yeux et s'est mis à bégayer comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots exacts pour m'annoncer où était Darren.

-Euh… En fait, il… Il…

Il a pris une grande inspiration et a enfin réussi à formuler sa phrase :

-Il est dans ton bungalow en train de s'installer.

Et tout à coup, ce qu'il s'était passé hier me revint en tête. Poséidon avait revendiqué Darren, et Annabeth avait disparu. Deux nouvelles qui brisaient mon cœur en mille morceaux.

Ces nouvelles me bouleversaient trop. Alors, aussi dégueulasse que ça puisse paraître, j'ai vomi. J'ai vomi à cause du dégoût que la vie m'inspirait. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de Poséidon, de celui ou celle qui avait fait disparaître Annabeth, et de tout le mal que me faisait l'amour et l'amitié que je portais à ces deux personnes.

Malcom n'a rien dit, il m'a aidé à me relever et a demandé à un pensionnaire s'il voulait bien nettoyer ce que j'avais fait. J'étais désolé pour celui-ci, car il allait bien se salir les mains à cause de moi, mais franchement, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

-On va aller faire un tour, a proposé le fils d'Athéna.

Nous sommes sortis, et ça m'a immédiatement revigoré. L'air était fraie, une légère brise caressait mes joues et me rafraichissait. En bas, la Colonie battait à plein régime à cause de la partie de Capture-l'Étendard de cette après-midi, même si pour certain demi-dieu, le cœur n'était pas à la fête.

Et quand j'ai vu les bungalows au loin, je me suis de nouveau senti patraque. Je n'allais pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Pourtant, il fallait que j'aille voir Darren. Il avait besoin de moi, en quelque sorte. Il devait sûrement être perdu, à l'heure qu'il est. Il se sentait peut-être même coupable de m'avoir mis dans cet état –je le connais ce type.

J'ai demandé à Malcom de me laisser seul. Au début, il n'était pas consentant parce qu'il avait peur que je fasse encore un malaise ou un truc dans le genre, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais aller au lac. Puis il a fini par hocher la tête et s'est éloigné.

Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été jusqu'au lac et je me suis assis sur la rive, bien décidé à rester là le temps qu'il faudrait.

J'attendais qu'il se montre. J'attendais qu'il se ramène pour m'expliquer tout ça, d'où sortait toute cette histoire, et pourquoi il m'avait menti. Poséidon n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Je pensais que j'allais rester les fesses par terre longtemps, mais au bout de quelques minutes seulement, j'ai vu des bulles émaner du milieu du lac, et je me suis levé. Les bulles se sont approchées de la rive, et quand elles n'étaient plus qu'à environ deux mètres de moi, un homme à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts est sorti du centre des bulles. Puis, l'écume s'est arrêtée mais il est resté debout sur l'eau. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une plaque de verre sous ses pieds.

On s'est dévisagé, lui avec culpabilité, moi avec colère. Il a commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je l'ai pris de vitesse, et j'ai dit sans reprendre ma respiration :

-Ne commence pas à me dire que tu es désolé, je ne te croirais pas. Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as fait croire que j'étais ton seul fils, que j'étais le plus important à tes yeux, que tu n'avais jamais aimé personne d'autre que ma mère depuis des années, mais tout ça, c'était que des mensonges ! Donc ne viens pas avec des excuses toutes faites comme si j'allais te pardonner avec quelques paroles réconfortantes.

Je n'avais pas décroisé les bras et je m'étais redressé en disant cela pour lui faire passer un message du genre : _Je suis un gaillard, maintenant. Tu me fais pas peur, même si tu contrôle plus de la moitié de la surface de la Terre !_ Mais à l'intérieur, je n'étais qu'un frêle gamin qui se recroqueville et qui n'a qu'un souhait : prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaître.

Je savais que Poséidon avait deviné dans quel état j'étais véritablement –c'est un dieu, quand même-, mais il a fait comme si de rien n'était.

Malgré ce que je venais de lui dire, je m'attendais quand même à un « désolé », mais au lieu de ça, il a dit :

-Je t'ai dit la vérité quand je t'ai dit que je n'ai aimé que ta mère depuis des années.

Ca m'a mis en colère. _Très_ en colère. Il m'aurait dit qu'effectivement, je n'étais pas son seul fils, que je n'étais pas son préféré, ou d'autres réplique comme ça, je l'aurai mieux pris que ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il me mentait à propos de _ma mère_. Personne, pas même un dieu, n'a le droit de balancer un mensonge qui concerne ma mère.

La boule dans mon ventre s'est formée sans que je ne commande rien et une vague immense est apparue derrière Poséidon. J'aurai voulu le noyer –idée stupide, je le savais très bien. Du coup, j'ai laissé la vague tomber sur lui à pleine puissance, mais quand elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa tête, elle s'est effondrée en deux secondes et l'eau est devenue aussi calme qu'il y a une minute.

Cette fois, quand j'ai voulu parlé, c'est lui qui m'a pris de vitesse.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Quand tu es né, et que j'ai dû quitter ta mère, j'étais triste. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Il n'y avait plus que mes responsabilités qui me forçaient à continuer d'exister. Alors, un soir, j'ai décidé de faire comme les mortels masculins quand ils sont en dépression : je suis allé voir ailleurs.

J'allais m'énerver, mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, l'expression qui s'y dégager, le désespoir qui en ressortait et la sincérité qui se faisait voir, j'ai plus eu de la peine pour lui qu'autre chose.

Il a continué.

-Percy, je pensais sincèrement que ça allait m'aider. Je pensais que si je m'occupais à autre chose que mes responsabilités de dieu, ça me ferait oublier la tristesse que je ressentais quand je pensais à toi et à ta mère. Mais, en fin de compte, ça n'a rien changé. La mère de Darren –Louisa- est alors tomber sous mon charme, ce qui n'était pas prévu, et comme je savais ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si je partais sans rien dire, je lui ai expliqué qui j'étais. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que je l'avais mise enceinte. Et puis il y a environ deux ans, j'ai senti la présence de Darren, mais je ne l'ai pas revendiqué. Et, aussi méchant que cela puisse paraître envers lui, je ne voulais pas d'autre fils que toi.

Je n'ai rien dit. En fait, je ne trouvais rien à dire. J'aurai dû lui dire _Y fallait y penser avant de jouer les chaud-lapin !_ Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il avait l'air trop triste. Beaucoup trop. Et du coup, ça me rendait triste aussi. L'eau répondait à nos émotions car on pouvait ressentir un profond désespoir rien qu'en la regardant.

-Pourquoi tu as revendiqué Darren hier soir ? j'ai dit, car c'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse mon erreur en pensant que son père voulait simplement l'abandonner.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Ca m'a rendu encore plus triste. Je sais, c'est pas sympa pour Darren, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me « pique » mon père, en quelque sorte. Je ne voulais pas le partager. Il a dû lire ma déception car il a dit :

-Percy, je ne connais pas Darren. Je ne peux pas le considérer comme un fils, mais je ne peux pas non-plus l'abandonner. J'ai veillé sur toi durant toute ton enfance, mais pas lui. Ni sa mère. Je n'ai pas pu me permettre de…

-Mais pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

-Et pourquoi plus tard ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

Il a baissé les yeux. Je savais qu'il savait, mais j'ai continué.

-Je suis bouleversé ! Si tu te fais autant de soucis pour moi, tu devais savoir que je n'allais pas bien quand je suis arrivé à la Colonie ! Je venais d'apprendre qu'Annabeth a disparu, papa ! _Disparue_ ! Mais tu as décidé d'en rajouté une couche en m'annonçant que j'avais un frère ! Je dois faire quoi, te remercier peut-être ? Te dire que tu as bien fait d'agir comme tu l'as fait ? Bah désolé, mais je le pense pas !

Il a brusquement redressé la tête. A mon avis, je commençais à un peu le soûlé. Il voulait se faire pardonner, et je le savais très bien, mais je continuais à lui lancer des piques.

Pourquoi ? Parce que moi aussi, j'avais mal.

-Tu devrais aller voir Darren, m'a-t-il dit. Il a sans doute besoin de toi.

Et avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, des bulles sont apparues sous ses pieds et l'on englouti, et le lac est redevenu calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bungalow quand j'ai croisé un Arès. J'ai baissé la tête, comme si le dessus de mon crâne pouvait faire bouclier aux insultes que j'allais recevoir. Mais au lieu d'entendre un _Salut tocard ! Dis donc, ça fait quoi de plus se sentir le chouchou ?_ il a dit :

-Désolé, vieux.

Hein ? Y s'passe quoi, là ? Je l'ai regardé, mais il a tracé, comme s'il voulait me faire croire qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Super… Maintenant, les gens avait pitié de moi –même les Arès, quoi. Mais j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à mon bungalow.

Quand je suis entré, ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre de voir le lit au-dessus du mien couvert d'une nouvelle couverture et de quelques fringues. Ca m'a aussi donné une boule dans la gorge. Puis j'ai fait le tour du bungalow : pas de Darren.

Je suis donc ressorti, et je l'ai vu au loin assis sur l'herbe devant le bungalow d'Athéna avec Malcom. Ils étudiaient des plans, des cartes, des papiers, allez savoir.

Ca m'a de nouveau énervé, parce que j'ai deviné de quoi il parlait : du plan pour retrouver Annabeth. Darren me prenait d'abord mon père, et maintenant mes amis ? Et puis, pourquoi Malcom avait décidé de lui expliquer le plan d'abord à lui ? C'était moi qui était censé la retrouver, et c'était à moi qu'il devait expliquer ce qu'on allait faire !

Je me suis approché d'eux d'un pas rapide.

Quand il m'ont vu, ils se sont redressés.

-Hé, Percy ! s'est écrié Malcom. Viens vite, que je t'explique le plan pour Annabeth !

-Très vite, ouais, j'ai marmonné pour moi-même.

Je me suis lourdement assis entre lui et Darren.

Ce dernier m'a dit :

-Au fait, Percy, je me suis permis de m'installer dans le bunga-…

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai vu.

Je n'aurais pas dû être méchant avec lui. Il venait d'arriver, il était sans doute perdu, perplexe, il voulait même m'aider à retrouver Annabeth, et il ne pensait certainement à mal en me parlant, mais une partie de mon cerveau ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de voir ça comme de la provocation. _Hé ! Je me suis permis de squatter ton bungalow, et comme j'ai encore plus la cote que toi, je crois bien que je vais prendre ta place !_ Ok. C'est pas non plus comme si j'étais jaloux de lui ou quoi, je ne voulais juste pas qu'il…

Ouais, j'étais jaloux de lui.

Parce qu'il avait beaucoup plus de classe que moi. Parce qu'il était plus populaire. Parce que Malcom lui avait montré son plan avant moi. Parce que…

_Tais-toi, Cervelle d'Algues ! _m'aurait dit Annabeth. _Tu as ta mère, ton père, tes vrais amis et moi. Pourquoi tu serais jaloux de ce type complètement paumé et qui n'a rien à t'envier ?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Percy ? m'a dit Malcom.

Je me suis rendu compte que je souriais tout seul comme un bêta. Penser à Annabeth de cette façon me réconfortait un peu. Et en plus, si elle me l'avait vraiment dit, elle aurait eu raison.

Je me suis tourné vers Darren.

-C'est cool que tu sois avec nous, vieux, j'ai dit en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Il a souri, m'a rendu ma frape et j'ai regardé le papier que tenait Malcom dans les mains.

-Maintenant, explique-nous ton plan.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Bon, j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans celui-ci, mais je vais faire en sorte de pimenté un peu les choses dans le chapitre suivant !**


	6. Deux nouveaux compagnons

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je suis vraiment désolée, parce que j'avais promis un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais finalement, eh bien… Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, encore une fois ^^'**

**Je sais que le début peut être un peu long à lire parce qu'il faut d'abord que j'explique l'histoire, mais quand mes explications seront terminées, je vous promets que j'ajouterai des scènes beaucoup plus divertissantes que ce qui vous attend.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6. Deux nouveaux compagnons

-Maintenant, explique-nous ton plan.

Il me l'a tendu.

Je me suis soudain senti un peu mal à l'aise parce que, sincèrement, si vous aviez vu la tête de ses schémas et de ses annotations, vous auriez était aussi paumé que moi.

Malcom a dû lire ma confusion parce qu'il a lâché un petit rire –aucun de ses rires ne seraient plus vraiment sincère tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son frère et ses sœurs. Il m'a pris le plan des mains et il a commencé à m'expliquer en français tous ses hiéroglyphes :

-Avec ma famille et Chiron, on a envoyé un groupe faire des recherches dans le New Jersey, un autre à Los Angeles et un dernier à Denver, mais on les a tous rappelé parce que maintenant, on pense qu'on a des chances de les trouver en Floride.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? a demandé Darren.

-Par des calculs, des approximations, des hypothèses… Ce genre de choses.

-Mais quoi comme calculs ?

-Cherches pas à comprendre, j'ai dit à Darren. Tous ces trucs de génies que font les enfants d'Athéna sont juste impossibles à comprendre.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, a ajouté Malcom.

-Bref, a coupé Darren. Explique-nous ce qu'on doit faire.

Malcom prit soudain un air très sérieux qui me fit froid dans le dos. En fait, on avait l'impression qu'à travers son regard, il nous disait _« Je remets en quelque sorte la vie de mes sœurs et mon frère entre vos mains, alors ne me décevez-pas. »_

_T'inquiète mon pote_, j'ai pensé en me rapprochant de lui et en prenant le même regard déterminé. _Je ferai tout pour les retrouver._

Je crois qu'il a capté parce qu'il nous a regardé avec reconnaissance et a souri.

-Bon, voilà le plan. On a fait des recherches et on a remarqué qu'une puissance très maléfique s'accroissait en Floride, comme je vous l'ai dit. Je sais que c'est beaucoup de boulot, mais je vous demande de fouiller partout et de retrouver ce symbole.

Il nous a tendu une autre feuille. Il y figurait un dessin des plus simple que même moi, j'aurai su dessiner. Un carré, à l'intérieur un cercle qui touchait chaque côté, et au centre, une étoile à 8 branches. J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, mais j'ai vu une tache en plein milieu du dessin. J'ai plissé les yeux, et j'ai vu en plein centre un œil. Pas un œil comme celui des humains ou des cyclopes. Un œil qui vous fait avoir des frissons, qui donne l'impression de vous fixer où que vous alliez, et où le blanc n'était pas blanc, mais remplis de ronces, de feuilles et de branches.

-C'est quoi exactement ?

-On pense qu'il s'agit d'une grâce, mais l'œil au milieu ne devrait pas être là.

-Bah pourquoi vous l'avez mis alors ?

-Parce que c'est le symbole, mais normalement, dans une grâce, il n'y a pas de symbole comme celui-là au centre.

-Et c'est quoi une grâce ? a ajouté Darren.

-C'est un symbole magique. Il y en a plusieurs sorte : celles de résurrection, de malédiction, de torture… Mais il y en a aussi qui sont dessiner pour rendre hommage aux dieux, ou pour donner la bénédiction aux morts. Bref, vous voyez le topo. On a réussi à le reconstituer, mais il se peut qu'il manque quelques éléments comme des écrits ou d'autres symboles.

-Et où on pourrait la trouver ?

-Comme les grâces sont généralement faites avec une bougie et concernent les dieux, il se peut qu'elle soit dans une chapelle ou une église.

-Y'a des églises en Floride ?

-Evidemment. Il y en a partout.

J'étais de l'avis de Darren. Pour moi, la Floride, c'était les plages, les immeubles modernes et _Les experts Miami._ Mais peu importe comment je m'étais imaginé cet Etat. Mon seul objectif était de retrouver Annabeth.

J'ai posé une dernière question :

-C'est de quelle taille, à peu près ?

Malcom a aspiré l'air entre ses dents l'air de dire _Oulah ! Ca va pas te plaire !_ Puis il a dit :

-Ca c'est l'un des plus gros problèmes. On pense que ce symbole est à peu près de la taille d'une balle de golf.

Super. Autant chercher une épée dans la casse d'Héphaïstos.

Pour ma part, j'avais fini avec les questions –ça me déprimait encore plus- mais Darren a continué :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé ?

Le blond a baissé les yeux et a gigoté, mal à l'aise.

-Je… Je n'en sais rien…

-Quoi ?

-Tu déconnes ? j'ai rajouté.

-Mais vous ne serez pas tout seul ! a essayé de se rattraper le fils d'Athéna. Un fils d'Héphaïstos et une fille d'Aphrodite vont vous accompagner.

Je l'ai regardé, l'air de dire _Tu sais, toutes ces blagues ne sont pas drôles_. Mais il a continué à me regarder sérieusement.

-Une fille d'Aphrodite, tu dis ? j'ai demandé avec sarcasme.

Je n'avais rien contre les enfants de la déesse de l'amour, mais… En règle générale, tout le monde savait qu'elles n'avaient rien de particulier à apporter durant les combats. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire –qu'Aphrodite me pardonne-, c'était se mettre du vernis et briser le cœur des autres. Et avec Darren dans le coin, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me coltiner une allumeuse tout le voyage. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait apparemment pas non-plus envie vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé.

Puis j'ai regardé Malcom qui regardait ses chaussures, comme s'il s'en voulait de nous avoir déçus. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Il avait perdu trois personnes auxquelles il tenait plus qu'à n'importe qui, il avait travaillé comme un fou pour trouver une piste, et en nous demandant notre aide, il espérait enfin retrouver sa famille. Il avait voulu faire de son mieux, et je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de ça.

-Pas de problème, Malcom, j'ai fini par dire. T'as assuré comme un chef !

Il m'a regardé et a souri, mais pas à cause de ce que je venais de dire : parce qu'il venait de penser à quelque chose.

-Crois-moi, m'a-t-il dit. C'est pas une fille ordinaire comme tu le crois.

Il s'est levé et a mis ses poings sur les hanches.

-Venez. Je vais vous les présenter.

Nous nous sommes d'abord dirigés vers le bungalow 9, celui d'Héphaïstos –une grande baraque en bronze recouverte de pièges et de caméras. Malcom a frappé à la porte et un type immense baraqué et aux grosses mains nous a ouvert. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui laissé déborder tous ses kilos de muscles, avait la boules à zéro et des yeux marrons qui paraissait minuscules par rapport à son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, donc il s'agissait sûrement d'un nouveau –et je pleins le satyre qui a du s'occuper de le ramener.

-Salut Freddie ! s'est exclamé Malcom avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-'lut, Mal'.

Je me suis retenu de rire. Freddie n'était pas vraiment le nom le plus approprié pour un gars au physique d'Arnold Schwarzenegger. Puis je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être lui qui allait nous accompagner, et mon envie de rire s'est aussitôt dissipée.

Il a croisé les bras –ce qui faisait encore plus apparaître ses muscles- et a dit :

-T'es v'nu cherché Léo ?

-Ouais, a répondu Malcom d'une voix aigüe (il était sans doute aussi intimidé que nous). Je voudrai le présenter à ses nouveaux compagnons.

Freddie nous a toisé.

-Très bien. Je vais le chercher.

Puis il a fait demi-tour. Quand il était assez loin pour qu'il ne nous entende plus, j'ai soupiré et Darren a dit :

-Dis, Malcom, ne me dis pas qu'on va avoir un mec aussi tapé que celui-là ?

-Bah… En fait…

-Yoh les mecs, ça roule ?

Je m'attendais à voir un gars dans le même genre que Freddie, grand, musclé et les mains pleines d'égratignures –comme un fils d'Héphaïstos doit être, quoi. Au lieu de ça se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte un garçon qui devait avoir dans les 15 ans et qui avait une tête de moins que moi. Il avait la peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs qui faisaient des boucles dans tous les sens et des yeux marron plein de malice qui vous mettent en garde contre les jeux auxquels vous allez jouer avec lui. Il avait la même posture qu'une star qui défile sur un tapi rouge sous l'œil des caméras, alors que Léo faisait carrément crevette à côté de ses frères et sœurs.

Il est sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui et a croiser les bras comme Freddie, sauf qu'il perdait en crédibilité avec ses membres épais comme baguette de pain.

-C'est vous les gars qui vont m'accompagner dans ma nouvelle super-aventure-trop-dangereuse-de-la-mort ?

On s'est regardé avec Darren, puis on a alerté Malcom du regard. _Tu veux pas plutôt rappeler Freddie ?_

-Euh… Ouais, c'est eux, mon vieux ! a essayé d'improviser Malcom. Léo, je te présente Percy et Darren, tous les deux fils de Poséidon.

Ca m'a donné des frissons. J'oubliai que Darren était mon frère. J'essayais de le prendre positivement, mais c'était difficile.

-Hé, vous avez de la dégaine, les gars ! a commenté Léo en nous regardant comme si on était que des gamins du haut de ses 1m60. Mais bon, vous ne m'égalerez jamais.

-Ca, c'est certain… a murmuré Darren, même si tout le monde l'a entendu.

Je me suis mis à rire sincèrement. Ce mec s'y croyait tellement que c'était à mourir de rire. Sans compter que Darren se moquer un peu de lui –rien de bien méchant-, et ça m'a fait rigoler.

-Enfin, passons, a abrégé Malcom. Je voulais juste te les présenter pour que tu vois un peu à quoi ils ressemblent, et te prévenir que vous partez demain matin. Pour ce qui est de…

-Ok, pas de problème ! l'a coupé Léo. On va gérer entre bonhomme, hein les gars ?

On a hoché la tête. Pourquoi pas.

-Oui, enfin, tu sais que Piper vous accompagne ? a interrogé Malcom.

-Bien sûr ! Elle me l'a répété des centaines de fois ! Franchement, cette fille, c'est un phénomène !

Puis, après quelques blagues bidon, Léo est retourné dans son bungalow et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la maison des Aphrodite.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les effluves de parfum que dégageait ce bungalow. Mais tout paraissait légèrement plus assombri depuis la mort de Silena Beauregard. Les fleurs avaient perdues leur vivacité, les rideaux restaient souvent fermés, et l'aura qui semblait émaner de cette maison paraissait plus sombre.

Et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette Piper.

Drew, la nouvelle chef des Aphrodite, nous a ouvert. Elle portait un mini short en jeans et un t-shirt orange de la colonie dont le décolleté pouvait faire rougir n'importe qui. Avec ses boucles d'oreilles, ses bracelets, sa chevelure ébène bouclée et son maquillage parfait, elle faisait penser à une poupée Barbie des plus agaçantes.

Parce que ouais, Drew était pire qu'agaçante. Elle sautait sur tous les garçons qui bougeaient, et dès qu'elle avait passé une journée avec l'un, elle partait voir l'autre. Je n'ai jamais compris ce délire qu'avaient tous les enfants de cette divinité comme quoi il fallait briser le cœur de quelqu'un pour prouver qu'on était réellement un enfant de la déesse de la beauté.

D'ailleurs, quand elle a aperçue Darren, elle s'est approchée dangereusement de lui et a pris son air d'allumeuse.

-Salut, mon chou, a-t-elle murmuré. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Euh… a bégayé Darren (les filles l'abordaient souvent, mais pas de manière aussi directe). Je… Je cherche quelqu'un…

-C'est sans doute moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux entrer ? Ou tu préfères peut-être qu'on aille se balader tous les deux ?

Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Non, en fait…

Elle s'est reculée.

-Alors si ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches, c'est qui ?

-Je cherche une certaine Piper.

Et là, le visage de Drew s'est métamorphosé. Elle est passée de dragueuse dangereuse à furie mortel. Son visage est devenu rouge de colère et elle a dit entre ses dents :

-Pourquoi tu cherches cette ringarde ?

-Parce qu'elle doit participer à une quête avec lui et Percy, s'est incrusté Malcom.

Puis elle m'a regardé, et son visage est de nouveau redevenu normal. Il avait même pris un air mauvais, comme un serpent sur le point de cracher son venin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu veux aller chercher ta princesse, c'est bien ça ? (elle a secoué la tête) Franchement, Percy, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à cette fille ? Elle est ringarde, méchante, sans aucun goût pour la mode, et en plus pas jol-…

Elle s'est soudainement arrêtée de parler, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais décapuchonné mon épée et que sa pointe touchait maintenant la gorge parfaite de la fille.

Elle aurait parlé d'autre chose, j'aurai sans doute rangé mon épée et simplement lui demander de la fermer, mais là non. J'avais passé une trop mauvaise journée, j'avais mal dormi, et je n'avais encore fait mes nerfs sur personne –physiquement, en tout cas. Et Drew se trouvait en face de moi. Je n'allais pas non-plus la mutiler ou quoi, mais je voulais qu'elle ait vraiment peur histoire que la prochaine qu'elle me voit, elle se souvienne qu'il ne faut surtout pas parler d'Annabeth comme elle venait de le faire.

-Elle a tout ce que tu n'as pas. Autrement dit, c'est tout sauf une gamine qui a le feu au cul et qui ne pense qu'aux mecs, aux magazines et aux bout de ses ongles.

Puis là seulement j'ai remis Turbulence sous sa forme de stylo. Drew était pivoine. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle était choquée de mon insulte, parce qu'elle avait la honte ou parce qu'elle avait peur –c'était peut-être un mixe des trois.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle est finalement rentrée dans son bungalow, et on a entendu un « Piper ! Quelqu'un à la porte pour toi ! ».

Et au bout de quelques secondes est arrivée une fille à la peau mate, aux cheveux chocolat coupé en mèches irrégulières et décorés de plumes, et aux yeux multicolores. Elle était très jolie, il fallait l'admettre, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'une enfant d'Aphrodite. Avec son jeans trainant par terre, son t-shirt orange pas trop élégant et ses baskets blanches, elle avait plutôt l'air d'une enfant d'Hermès.

Malcom a vu la façon d'on je regardais Piper et m'a fait transmettre un message. _Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une sœur de Drew comme les autres ! _

-Salut ! Vous devez être Percy et Darren ? nous a-t-elle demandé comme si nous étions ses potes depuis toujours.

Pas de _Beau-gosse, mon chou _ ou de _Oh la la ! C'est trop d'honneur pour moi les garçons !_

Ok. Malcom avait fait du bon boulot.

-Ouais, c'est nous, a répondu Darren sur le même ton.

-Bon… ça va, vous êtes polis, vous au moins ?

-Comment ça ?

-T'as déjà parlé à un fils d'Arès, sérieusement ?

J'ai souri. Je l'aime bien, cette fille, en fin de compte.

-Piper, a ajouté Malcom. On a déjà été prévenir Léo : vous partez demain matin. Un train vous emmènera directement à Orlando.

-En plein milieu de la Floride, quoi.

-Oui, c'est ça.

On a continué à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes. Piper était vraiment une fille sympa. Puis, après avoir papoté comme des donzelles, chacun est retourné dans son bungalow.

Darren me suivait de près, et j'étais sur le point de lui demander où il allait jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il dormirait dans mon bungalow avec moi.

Nous nous sommes préparés, nous avons été au pavillon réfectoire, et pendant que Darren restait avec les autres au feu de camps, je suis parti en direction de ma chambre et je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit. J'étais épuisé. J'avais passé deux jours de dingues. Je me suis endormi dès que mes paupières se sont fermées, preuve que j'étais vraiment exténué.

Seulement, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que cette nuit serait perturbée de rêves… ou de cauchemars.

**Et voilà ! Donc je pense que vous l'avez compris, l'action arrivera d'abord dans le prochain chapitre par le rêve de Percy. Nos quatre héros vont bientôt partir pour débuter leur quête, alors continué à lire ma fanfiction et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Des rêves qui rendent fou

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée parce que je n'ai toujours pas mis d'action dans ce chapitre **** Enfin, peut-être un petit peu dans les rêves de Percy, mais sinon, j'aurai vraiment aimé pouvoir en casé plus. Mais là, je peux vu assurer qu'il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre, parce que j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et j'ai tout fait pour en mettre un maximum. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va quand même vous plaire. On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 7. Des rêves qui rendent fous

C'était sombre. C'était humide. C'était…sinistre. Je ne voyais rien autour de moi. C'était le noir, le néant, rien de plus.

Et puis tout à coup, j'ai entendu un petit sanglot. Le sanglot d'une fille. Je n'aurais pas su dire si cette fille était âgée ou jeune, mais ce sanglot était plutôt aigu. Je me suis dirigé vers là d'où venait les pleurs, mais je marchais j'étais obligé d'y aller doucement puisque j'étais toujours à l'aveuglette.

Je sentais que je m'approchais de plus en plus quand les pleurs se sont stoppés net. J'ai voulu appelé, mais aucun son n'est sorti de ma gorge et je me suis souvenu que j'étais dans un rêve.

J'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais complètement perdu la piste de la fille quand un autre bruit m'a alerté : une porte qu'on verrouille. J'ai cru entendre un gars rigoler sinistrement, mais mon attention s'est reportée sur les couinements de la fille dans l'ombre.

J'ai continué à avancer jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive deux silhouettes croupies par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à voir leur visage, mais l'une d'elle semblait plus grande que l'autre. La plus petite était blottie dans les bras de sa seule compagnie, et j'ai compris que c'était elle qui pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce… commença-t-elle en essayant de chuchoter, même si ses pleurs lui rendaient la tâche difficile. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

La grande n'a pas répondu. Elle s'est contentée de serrer plus fort la gamine dans ses bras et s'est balancé d'un côté, puis de l'autre, comme pour la bercer.

Pourtant, la petite continuait à marmonner :

-Ils l'ont déjà emmené… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois qu'ils reviendront ? Tu crois qu'ils vont…

-Chut ! Tais-toi ! a dit l'autre.

Et là, croyez-moi, si j'avais été réellement là physiquement et pas seulement en tant qu'esprit, je me serais écroulé par terre.

Cette voix… Je la connaissais mieux que personne.

-On va s'en sortir, ok ? essayait-elle de rassurer la petite. Les autres ont sûrement remarqué qu'on a disparu et ils sont sans doute partis à notre recherche.

-Mais… Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps ?

-Ils arriveront à temps.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-J'en suis sûre parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils feront tout et n'importe quoi pour nous sauver. Et peu importe s'ils viendront à temps ou pas, l'important c'est qu'ils se soient battus de toute leur force pour nous.

-Annabeth…

_Annabeth…_

Elle s'apprêtait sans doute à rajouter quelque chose quand une lumière très vive a emplie la pièce –sûrement la lumière du jour. Au début, je ne voyais rien car mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, mais après quelque seconde, j'ai enfin pu apercevoir les deux filles.

La petite les mêmes yeux et cheveux que les enfants d'Athéna. Elle devait avoir dans les 10 ans. J'en ai donc conclu qu'il s'agissait de Lucia Torwol, la petite qui avait disparue juste après Annabeth.

Et quand j'ai regardé cette dernière… mon cœur s'est fendu encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et sale. Sa peau avait pâlie, ses yeux avaient perdu leur vivacité et ce qui était avant un gris orageux était maintenant un gris cadavérique. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait dû avoir perdu au minimum 20 kilos. Ses joues étaient creusent, son corps, qui d'habitude était musclé et solide paraissait maintenant tellement fragile qu'on aurait pu briser ses jambes d'un coup de pied.

La dernière chose que j'ai vu était son expression : de la terreur, mélangé à de la méfiance, du désespoir et une sorte de détermination.

Puis le rêve s'est transformé.

Mais peu importe les images suivantes que j'allais découvrir : ce que je venais de voir resterait à jamais gravé dans mon esprit.

Je me suis ensuite retrouvé dans une salle où étaient allumé une vingtaine de bougies et où se tenait un homme portant un long manteau rouge au milieu de la pièce.

Je ne voyais que la forme de sa silhouette et la couleur de son manteau car le contre-jour des bougies m'empêcher de l'observer correctement.

Je me suis donc approché, et j'ai dû faire preuve de toute ma volonté quand je l'ai entendu se mettre à parler tout seul.

-Ne vous en faites pas, disait-il. Le premier n'a peut-être pas fonctionné, mais je suis persuadé que les autres y arriveront.

_J'espère que je peux te faire confiance,_ a dit une voix qui résonnait jusque dans ma tête._ Tu sais que j'ai besoin de cette énergie pour renaître._

-J'en suis conscient, ma reine.

J'ai commencé à paniquer. C'était perturbant de ne pas savoir d'où venait cette voix. J'ai donc continué d'avancer, et j'ai pris le risque de me mettre carrément à côté du type au manteau rouge. J'ai enfin pu voir son visage : un homme d'âge mur, dans la trentaine, peut-être, des cheveux or striés de fils blancs et des yeux bleus à vous glacer le sang.

Il regardait le sol. J'en ai donc fait de même et j'ai remarqué le rond plein de terre incrusté dans le sol. Et, croyez-moi ou non, on aurait dit que la terre prenait un visage.

-Il n'était pas encore assez affaibli. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin, ne vous en faites pas.

_Ton plan a intérêt à marcher_, a continué doucement la voix._ Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera._

-Oui, je le sais… Mais, si je puis me permettre…

_Silence_, là-t-elle interrompu. Ce mot avait était dit calmement mais d'une froideur que je n'avais jamais connu. _Nous ne sommes pas seuls_.

Le type a regardé autour de lui, et à la seconde où il allait poser les yeux sur moi, j'ai disparu, et je me suis réveillé.

-NAN !

Je me suis redressée en sursaut, le dos et le visage trempé de sueur. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure.

Je me suis levée de mon lit en essayant de réussir à tenir en équilibre et me suis dirigée vers la fontaine que mon père m'avait offerte pour envoyer des Iris-mail en cas de besoin. J'ai pris un peu d'eau dans mes mains, m'en suis aspergé le visage, et mon cœur s'est calmé.

Je suis resté appuyé sur le bord en marbre de la fontaine, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de voir.

Annabeth était tenu prisonnière avec sa sœur. Je ne sais pas qui est ce _il_ dont elle parlait, ni le _premier_ qu'à mentionné ce gars, et encore moins d'où sortait ce visage dans la terre, mais tout ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il fallait que je retourne chercher Annabeth au plus vite.

J'allais aller me recoucher en espérant que le lendemain allait se dépêcher d'arriver, quand j'ai entendu un bruit.

Je me suis brusquement retourné. Plus rien.

_Tu deviens parano, mon pov' vieux_.

-Percy… ?

J'ai sursauté, me heurtant à la fontaine. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur quand je me suis coincé le poigné entre mon dos et un coin de la fontaine. Mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'étais trop paniqué pour y réfléchir.

Peut-être que si j'allais chercher Turbulence sur ma table de nuit…

_Mais c'est par où, la table de nuit ?_

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à un nouveau plan d'action, une lumière bleue s'est allumé. Et là, j'ai hurlé en voyant ce visage déformé juste au-dessus de la lampe de chevet.

-Mais qu'est-c'tu fous ?

Et j'ai arrêté de hurler. C'était juste Darren, les poches énormes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et la voix plus grave que d'habitude sous l'effet de la fatigue.

_La honte…_

J'ai crié comme une pauvre fillette qui vient de se prendre la frayeur de sa vie alors que j'étais sensé être un fils de dieu assuré et me comporté comme un héros ayant sauvé l'Olympe. J'aurais dû me retourné le menton haut, et affronté cette peur, en disant un truc virile du genre _Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse sauté la tête d'un seul coup d'boule !_ Bah non. Au lieu de ça, j'ai flippé comme une tapette et j'ai hurlé comme si j'avais eu 8 ans.

Darren se serait sans doute moqué de moi si on n'avait pas était en pleine nuit.

-Bon, au lieu de garder le silence comme ça, tu t'expliques ou tu me laisses me rendormir ? a-t-il insisté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise ? A cette heure, en plus ?

-Je te raconte demain, j'ai dit en essayant de paraître plus assuré, même si dans le fond je tremblais comme une feuille. Tu peux te rendormir.

Il ne s'est pas fait prié. Il m'a laissé aller jusque dans mon lit et a éteint la lumière.

En réalité, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir jusqu'au petit matin.

Nous étions réunis tous les cinq près du pin de Thalia, nos sacs à dos sur l'épaule : Piper, Darren, Léo, Malcom et moi. J'ai regardé mes compagnons. _Quatre_… je me suis dit. _Un mauvais nombre._

-Malcom, je peux te parler deux minutes ? j'ai demandé.

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous sommes éloignés loin des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai remarqué que les cernes de Malcom avaient dégonflé et que sa posture était légèrement redressée. _Il compte vraiment sur nous_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh… Tu es sur d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Je veux dire… Nous sommes quatre, et tu sais que c'est pas un nombre qui porte chance…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une quête, Percy, s'est-il justifié. C'est juste une recherche. J'ai envoyé des groupes de cinq et six personnes un peu partout avant vous, et rien de grave ne s'est produit. Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas.

Je ne savais pas s'il voulait me convaincre moi ou lui-même.

-Bon, les gars, vous avez bientôt fini ? a crié Léo. J'ai hâte de partir à l'aventure !

_Ouais… L'aventure, c'est pas ce que je préfère._

-Tais-toi, Léo, tu rends dingue !

Nous étions dans le train en direction de la Floride. Le voyage était long, et avec Léo qui nous parlait de sa mécanique, ça rendait le trajet insupportable. Piper avait essayé de dormir, mais avec les baratins du fils d'Héphaïstos, c'était comme si elle voulait se battre contre un Titan armée d'un simple cure-dent. Impossible.

-Mais quoi ? C'est super intéressant ! a-t-il protesté.

-Sincèrement, Léo, c'est pas le sujet de discussion le plus passionnant, a ajouté Darren.

-Bon, j'ai fini par tranché, parce que moi aussi ça me rendait fou. On a cas réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire une fois à Orlando.

-On fait péter le champagne ! a proposé Léo.

Tout le monde l'a regardé sans rien dire.

-Bah quoi ? C'est la Floride, les gars ! Le paradis des plages, des buildings super-sophistiqués et les belles filles !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a énervé. Léo ne prenait pas cette mission au sérieux. Je voulais tout faire pour retrouver Annabeth, que tout soit bien organisé et faire tout mon possible pour la sauver, mais Léo avait l'air d'être là… pour être là. On le lui avait demandé, c'est tout. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les marchands de glaces et les filles en bikini.

Du coup, je me suis permis de lui passer un savon.

-Léo, t'es là pour quoi, au juste ? Parce que si t'es venu juste pour draguer quelques nanas, tu peux prendre directement le train du retour une fois à la gare. On est là pour sauver des gens, ok ? Malcom compte sur nous plus qu'il ne comptait sur les autres pour retrouver sa famille. Sans compter que ces personnes sont très importantes pour moi aussi. Alors je te préviens, soit tu te décides à être sérieux deux secondes, soit tu t'en vas.

Nouveau silence.

Léo m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, puis a baissé la tête, coupable. J'avais été dur avec lui, c'est vrai, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se tenir tranquille.

-Ok, pas de problème… a-t-il répondu doucement.

Piper m'a regardé l'air de dire _T'as était vache, quand même_. Alors que Darren disait _Je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses_.

-Bon, allons-y. Pas où on commence ?

J'avais légèrement plombé l'ambiance, et j'ai bien peur que bientôt, deux clans ne se dressent entre nous quatre.

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre. Mais je voulais que vous ayez un petit aperçu de ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Annabeth. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand j'en lis un. Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plait et qu'elle ne vous plaira que de plus en plus.**

**Bisous et à samedi prochain !**


	8. Une attaque surprise

**Coucou ! Je sais, je suis de plus en plus en retard, en ce moment. Avant je postai mes chapitre dès le matin, et maintenant, je ne les mets que le soir. Je suis désolé, mais bon, je réussi quand même à le poster à temps ! **

**Donc comme promis, dans ce chapitre, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il y ait le plus d'action possible ! J'ai fait intervenir un monstre de la mythologie grecque qui n'apparaît ni dans Percy Jackson, ni dans Héros de l'Olympe, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8. Une attaque surprise<span>

Maintenant que nous avions décidé de notre plan une fois à Orlando, plus personne ne parlait. C'était calme. Trop, peut-être. En temps normal, j'aurai sans doute tapé la causette, ou Darren aurait essayé de sympathiser avec Piper et Léo, mais au lieu de ça, rien. Personne n'avait envie de parler.

Depuis que j'étais revenu à la colonie, je me sentais comme… changé. Je n'étais plus tout à fait le même. Avant, j'aurai dit _Hé ! Les gars ! Faut se motiver, on va aller combattre des monstres et une force surhumaine !_ Ou je leur aurais raconté mon rêve. Mais au lieu de ça, je ne voulais rien dire. Je voulais garder ce rêve pour moi et faire durer ce calme encore un moment. Le problème, c'est que ce calme avait quelque chose de gênant.

Deux clans étaient en train de se former. Léo et Piper d'un côté, et Darren et moi de l'autre. Mauvais signe.

-Je vais me dégourdir les jambes deux minutes, je reviens, j'ai fini par dire.

C'était peut-être à cause de ça aussi que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Pour un dyslexique comme moi qui reste assis entre quatre sièges, ça a de quoi rendre dingue.

-Je viens avec toi, a lancé Piper.

Ca m'a surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'au contraire, elle reste avec Léo et qu'elle lui dise un truc du genre _Ecoute pas ce que dis ce vieux relou qui pue l'algue, il sait pas ce qu'il dit._ Mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a accompagné jusqu'au wagon-bar.

On s'est commandé une limonade chacun –parce que la caféine pour des gens comme nous, c'est pas le top- et un nouveau silence pesant s'est installé. On a piétiné par terre –soit pour bouger, soit pas embarra, ou peut-être même les deux. Puis Piper a fini par dire :

-Ca va depuis le feu de camp hier, quand Darren a été revendiqué ?

_Seulement hier…_

-Ouais, ça va, j'ai répondu, pas très convaincant. Disons que j'essaie de m'habitué à l'idée.

Au début, elle n'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi rajouté ou parce qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Tu sais, m'a-t-elle dit au bout de quelque minute. Quand je suis arrivée ici et quand j'ai vu à quoi ressemblé mes frères et sœurs, j'étais pas au summum de ma forme.

-Je peux comprendre.

-Mais tu sais, au final, les gens de ce bungalow ne sont pas tous comme Drew, comme on peut le croire. Quand on parle des Aphrodite, on voit tout de suite des filles bourrée de maquillage toujours habillée à la mode et sortie tout droit de chez le coiffeur, alors que quand on y regarde de plus près, ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde. En plus, il me semble que tu as connu une fille de ce bungalow, nan ? Silena Beauregard ?

-Ouais… j'ai dit, soudain nostalgique. Ouais, je l'ai connue. C'était une fille bien.

Malgré le fait qu'elle nous avait trahi durant la guerre contre les Titans, elle avait fini par faire acte de bravoure et nous a prouvé que même si elle était passée du côté de l'ennemi, c'était une fille qui avait un bon fond.

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand le train s'est subitement arrêté et a basculé de droite à gauche, nous faisant presque tomber.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Quelque chose qui sent mauvais.

Des cris humains se sont fait entendre dans le wagon d'à côté, et un horrible sifflement aigu qui m'a donné des frissons se rapprochait.

-Quelque chose qui sent mauvais le monstre, surtout, a rajouté Piper.

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, et les passagers commençaient à paniquer. J'ai sorti Turbulence de ma poche et l'ai actionnée pour qu'elle se transforme en épée de bronze céleste –l'un des seuls métaux à pouvoir tuer les monstres.

Piper a sorti un petit poignard qu'elle gardait sous son t-shirt, a regardé mon épée et a dit :

-Pas mal.

Puis la porte du wagon s'est déchirée et a laissé apparaître un créature hideuse. Croyez-moi, j'en a déjà vu pas mal, des monstres, mais cette femelle monstre là avait vraiment une salle tête.

C'était un croisement entre un serpent et une humaine. Elle avait une peau de femme mais remplacée par des écailles vertes à certains endroits, une langue fourchu qui sortait de sa bouche de temps en temps et deux yeux jaunes barrés d'un trait noir comme pupille.

Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une _empousa_, mais ses jambes n'étaient pas deux queues de reptiles. Comme le reste de sa peau, ces deux membres étaient parcourus d'écailles vertes.

Les gens autour de nous crièrent comme des dingues et partirent dans le wagon opposé. Il ne restait désormais plus que Piper, le monstre et moi.

-Des demi-dieux, a-t-elle dit d'une voix reptilienne. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à un tel repas.

-On a pas très bon goût, vous savez, j'ai dit.

-Je vais le déduire par moi-même.

Puis elle est passée à l'action. Elle a sauté sur Piper, qui s'est écarté juste à temps pour ne pas se faire griffer, mais elle s'est quand même pris un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle a titubé, mais le bar l'a retenue et l'a empêchée de tomber.

-Piper ! Ca va ?

-Oui…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter d'avantage car cette fois, la femme serpent m'a attaqué. J'ai tenté une feinte, mais elle l'a esquivé sans problème et a ouvert la bouche. Deux énormes crocs sont apparus et une répugnante allène acide en est sortie et m'a brulé les yeux. J'ai de nouveau levé mon épée, mais une très forte douleur m'a lacérée le muscle et je l'ai lâchée. J'ai regardé ma main. Rien. Aucune trace de blessure ou de brûlure. C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Percy, attention !

J'ai plongé sur le côté par reflex et j'ai esquivé de justesse un jet d'acide vert gluant qui a cramé toute la moquette.

Turbulence était maintenant derrière la bête. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre, et mon poignet me faisait terriblement mal.

Et puis ça m'est revenu.

_La nuit dernière… Quand je me suis coincé la main contre la fontaine…_

Je ne pensais pas que c'était un accident grave. C'est vrai, je m'étais coincé le poignet, mais le lendemain matin, je ne sentais plus rien. Pourtant, il m'avait suffi d'un mauvais geste en serrant mon épée et voilà le résultat.

-Maintenant, tu es fini, fils de dieu.

Soudain, une chaise a volée en éclats sur la tête de la femme. Elle est tombée par terre, et un filet de sang vert est sorti de sa plaie au front. Piper venait de lui asséner un sacré coup.

-Ton épée.

Elle me l'a lancé, et j'ai bien fait attention à l'attraper de l'autre main. Je me suis relevé, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de me battre de la main gauche.

_Ce monstre s'en moque. Je dois me battre._

Piper et moi nous sommes mis côte à côte face au monstre, prêt à nous battre. J'ai mis l'épée dans ma main gauche en espérant faire aussi bien qu'avec la main droite, même si je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions.

Alors que je pensais enfin partir au combat, la porte qui n'était pas explosée s'est ouverte d'un seul coup et a laissé apparaître Léo et Darren. Léo tenait un gros marteau dans sa main –où il l'avait eu, aller savoir- et Darren avait une longue épée en bronze, plus grande que la mienne avec quelques motifs près de la garde.

_Jolie épée._

-Yoh les gars ! a crié Léo. C'est pas sympa de vous amuser sans nous !

Il a tourné sur lui-même et a lâché son marteau de manière à ce qu'il percute de plein fouet la face du mutant.

-Dix points !

La femme est parti s'écraser derrière le comptoir au milieu des boissons non-alcoolisé et plus aucun bruit ne s'est fait entendre excepté les liquides qui tombaient par terre.

-Je l'ai eu ?

-La vache, Léo ! a dit Darren. T'as déjà jouet au lance-boulets ou quoi ?

-Balancer des trucs, c'est ma spécialité !

-Ouais, c'était cool, mon pote, j'ai dit en me rapprochant de lui et en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Alors qu'il bombait le torse, fier de lui, un grognement venant de là où était le monstre s'est fait entendre. Il devait vraiment venir des tripes de la bêtes, parce qu'il a fait trembler tout le wagon.

-Préparez-vous les mecs ! nous a averti Piper.

Nous nous sommes tous mis en position de combat, attendant le moment fatidique.

Mais rien ne venait.

-Bon, euh… il est mort ou il joue la comédie ?

Au moment où Léo a eu fini sa phrase, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une balle de golf a roulé vers nous. Il s'est arrêté à mes pieds. On s'est légèrement penché, et tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une boule jaune striée de filament noir et recouvert d'une substance gluante transparente.

J'allais me penché pour mieux l'observer quand la boule s'est soudainement tourné et une ligne noire est apparue.

Avant que je ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un œil, Darren a crié :

-Percy fait gaffe !

Trop tard. Le monstre m'a sauté dessus, et je me suis retrouvé cloué au sol. Sa main doté de longues griffes me coupait la respiration.

Léo a était cherché son marteau au milieu des bouteilles cassée. Piper s'approchait de nous. Darren a essayé de mettre un coup dans le dos de la femme, mais celle-ci s'est retournée à une vitesse inhumaine et a craché son venin qui est directement tombé sur son bras. Il a hurlé de douleur, et même si ça m'a coûté gros, j'ai détourné le regard de Darren et l'ai reportée sur le monstre. Le problème, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, elle a levé sa main pleine de griffes et m'a lacérée le torse. Moi aussi, j'ai hurlé.

Je me suis penché autant que j'ai pu vers la droite pour attraper Turbulence malgré la douleur qui était sur le point de me faire tomber dans les vapes, et contre toute attente, j'ai réussi à l'attraper.

Mais deux problèmes se présentaient : le premier, c'était que la main que j'allais utiliser allait sans doute me lâcher à la seconde ou je resserrerais mon emprise sur la garde. Le deuxième, c'est que la bestiole à qui il manquait un œil levait déjà son autre pate, prête à m'asséner le coup fatal. J'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai serré l'épée de toutes mes forces.

Pourtant, avant que je ne lui plante le bronze dans le flanc, elle a écarquillé les yeux, a laissé retomber sa main et a regardé sa poitrine. J'ai senti un liquide gluant tomber sur mes plaies et j'ai serré les dents, mais alors que j'allais –enfin !- la frapper, elle est tombée sur le côté, raide morte.

Je me suis redressé autant que j'ai pu, et j'ai vu mon sauveur : Darren. Il avait les mains sur les genoux, était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le Marathon à toute vitesse, et a fini par tourner de l'œil.

-Darren !

Piper et Léo l'on rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'ouvre la tête contre des morceaux de verres et l'ont allongé près de moi. J'ai voulu me relever une deuxième fois, mais la douleur m'est montée jusque dans la tête et je suis retombé instantanément.

-Bouge pas, Percy, m'a ordonné Piper. Léo, va chercher nos sacs dans le wagon. On va leur donner du nectar et vite se tirer d'ici !

Il ne s'est pas fait prier. Il a foncé en dehors du wagon, et à travers la vitre, on pouvait le voir se faufiler entre les passagers qui étaient toujours paniqué.

-C'était quoi cette chose ? Et pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas transformée en poussière comme n'importe quel monstre ? j'ai demandé.

-Parce que c'est une mortelle. Mais elle ne devrait pas être en vie.

-Pardon ?

-Je crois qu'il s'agissait de Lamia. C'était la princesse de Lybie autrefois, et elle est devenue l'une des amantes de Zeus.

-Mais pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça ? C'est insensé !

-Comme Héra était folle de jalousie, elle a tué tous ses enfants, et par vengeance et désespoir, Lamia a commencé à capturer les enfants des autres et à les tuer. Et à cause de tous ces meurtres, petit à petit, elle a commencé à se métamorphoser. Zeus a eu pitié d'elle, alors il lui a offert la capacité d'enlever et de remettre ses yeux à volonté.

-C'est dégoûtant !

-Ouais, je sais.

J'ai de nouveau regardé le monstre. Elle avait encore son œil unique ouvert et sa langue fourchue pendait par terre.

-Mais si c'est une mortelle, comment a-t-elle fait pour revenir des enfers ?

-J'en sais rien Percy. Je sais des choses mais je suis pas devin.

A ce moment, Léo est entré dans le wagon suivi de plusieurs hommes en colère qui demandait à rentrer dans le wagon-bar pour mieux voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-S'il-vous-plait les gars, restez calme !

-Je reviens, a dit Piper.

Elle est partie à la rescousse de Léo. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle crie sur les passagers en se servant de cette autorité naturelle qu'on les filles, mais au lieu de ça, elle a battu des paupière et a dit d'une voix des plus envoutantes :

-Restez calme, je vous en prie. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Vous êtes tous sain et saufs, c'est ce qui compte.

Tous ont hoché la tête en buvant ses paroles, et j'avais avoir moi-même fait ce geste.

-Maintenant, laissez-nous quelques instants seuls dans ce wagon, vous seriez très gentils.

L'un d'eux a immédiatement refermé la porte, nous laissant de nouveau tous les quatre. Léo et moi avons secoué la tête pour reprendre nos esprits. Ils se sont dirigés vers Darren et moi et Piper a fouillé dans le sac à la recherche de nectar et d'ambroisie.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? j'ai dit d'une voix faible car je commençais à voir le monde tourné autour de moi.

-L'enjôlement. Je te rappelle que je suis une fille d'Aphrodite.

J'ai acquiescé même si je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

Piper a pris la bouteille de nectar et a donné le sachet d'ambroisie à Léo.

-Occupe-toi de Percy, je vais faire ce que je peux avec Darren.

-Ok, Reine de Beauté !

-Reine de Beauté ?

Mais il n'a pas répondu. Il m'a soulevé la tête pour ne pas que je m'étouffe en mangeant l'ambroisie.

J'ai regardé Darren, et mon cœur s'est serré. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été au-delà de la douleur pour me sauver. Il n'avait pas hésité à tuer Lamia, alors que moi, j'étais presque dégoûté qu'il soit de ma famille.

Eh bien maintenant, j'aurai pu le crier haut et fort. C'est pourquoi, avant de m'évanouir, j'ai murmuré :

-Merci mon frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne veux pas m'attribuer trop de mérite, mais j'aime beaucoup la façon dont j'ai tourné la fin. J'avoue que j'ai moi-même était touchée.<strong>

**Bon, alors voilà le monstre qui n'apparaît pas dans les livres : Lamia. Il y a réellement un mythe sur elle, et il se résume à l'explication de Piper.**

**Bon les gars, n'hésitez pas à mettre une reviews et à me dire s'il faut que je change certaine chose. Dans quelques temps, je posterai un ou deux OS sur le point de vue de Darren (quelqu'un m'en a donné l'idée), donc ça aussi, n'hésitez pas à le lire quand je l'aurai posté si vous voulez connaître le point de vue de Darren et son ressenti par rapport à tout ça. **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Blessures mortelles

**Hey tout le monde ! Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai encore pas mis beaucoup d'action **** je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème avec ça. En même temps, avec deux handicapés, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose (désolée les gars). **

**Il n'empêche que j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9. Blessures mortelles<span>

Je suis doucement sorti des ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit autour de moi, seulement quelque chuchotement, mais même le son du vent me rendait dingue. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'avais mal partout, mon cœur me brûlait et mes muscles n'étaient plus que des chamalows pleins de courbatures.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre ? a murmuré une voix près de moi.

-J'espère en tout cas, parce que je me vois mal aller annoncer à toute la colonie qu'on a laissé mourir deux fils de Poséidon. T'imagine la galère ?

-Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas leur donner plus de nectar, sinon ils vont finir en poussière.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui étaient les deux personnes qui discutaient car leur voix me paraissait comme floue, lointaine, et j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour jouer aux devinettes.

-On est loin d'Orlando ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Non, mais dis-le quand même.

-On est super loin d'Orlando. Cette ville se trouve en plein centre de la Floride, sauf que là, on est seulement à la frontière. On est à Jefferson !

-Autrement dit, ça craint un max.

-C'est une bonne description de notre situation.

J'ai fait un effort surhumain pour ouvrir lentement les yeux. Au début, je n'ai vu que deux silhouettes sombres agenouillées autour de moi, puis quand ma vue s'est éclaircie, j'ai reconnu Léo et Piper.

-Les gars… j'ai chuchoté.

Ils se sont tournés vers moi et une immense joie mêlée d'inquiétude a animé leur visage.

-Percy ! Par tous les dieux, tu vas bien, s'est émerveillée la fille d'Aphrodite.

-Je t'avais dit que c'étaient des costauds ceux-là !

-Où… j'ai dit avec mal. Où est Darren ?

Et là, leur visage s'est décomposé. Ils se sont regardés, les sourcils froncés qui leur donnaient un air triste. J'ai commencé à paniquer.

-Où est-il ?!

-Là-bas, a dit Léo en pointant un carton non loin de là.

J'ai enfin remarqué que nous étions dans une petite ruelle sombre où trainaient les ordures et les cartons. Sûrement un repère pour les SDF. L'un de ces cartons était à quelques mètres de nous, l'ouverture de notre côté, et j'ai enfin pu apercevoir Darren.

Il était couché sur le dos, le bras enroulé d'un bandage en tissu blanc, mais qui virait au rouge vif et au vert. Il était blanc comme un linge, avait un voile de sueur sur le front, et fermait les yeux. Vu comme ça, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il dormait simplement ou s'il était mort.

-Oh non…

J'ai essayé de me redresser mais des petites étoiles ont dansé devant mes yeux et un mal de crâne suprême m'a pris. Je me suis donc laissé retomber par terre.

-On lui a donné autant de nectar qu'on pouvait, m'a averti Piper. Si on lui en fait encore avaler, il finira en poussière.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi mon pote, a ajouté Léo.

Une minute de silence est passée. Darren m'avait sauvé la vie, et maintenant, il avait le bras en écharpe et on ignorait ce qui allait advenir. Tout ça était de ma faute, parce que je n'avais pas été assez fort.

-Sinon, euh… a hésité le fils d'Héphaïstos. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Ils m'ont tous les deux regardés, l'air d'attendre une réponse de ma part.

-Hé, je suis pas le chef, j'ai répondu.

-Bien sûr que si, a protesté l'Aphrodite. T'es le plus expérimenté de nous tous pour ce genre de truc, nan ?

Ouais, certes, mais en règles général, c'était Annabeth qui élaborait les plans lors de quête.

Avant que je ne réponde quoi que ce soit, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir venait de germer dans mon esprit.

-Pourquoi la marque d'Achille ne m'a pas protégé ?

-Hein ?

J'ai regardé mon torse. Je sentais le bandage sous mon t-shirt. Je l'ai soulevé et le tissu blanc était parcouru de tâche de sang. Pourquoi j'avais été blessé ? Normalement, la protection du Styx aurait dû me protéger. En plus, Lamia avait frappé à l'opposé de mon talon d'Achille. C'était quoi, ça, maintenant ?

-Percy ? Tu nous expliques ?

J'avais oublié leur présence. Ils attendaient de brèves explications, que je leur ai données :

-L'année dernière, j'ai plongé dans le Styx aux enfers pour devenir invincible. A chaque fois qu'un monstre, ou même un humain, me frappait, c'était comme si ma peau était devenu du fer. Rien ne pouvait me transpercer, ni me brûler, ni rien d'autre.

-Sauf à ton talon d'Achille, comme la légende ?

-Oui. Mais mon point faible ne se situe pas du tout sur mon torse ! Et en plus, si elle m'avait vraiment attaqué à ce carré de peau destructible, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et c'est au talon, comme le talon d'Achille, ton point faible ? a demandé Léo.

-Non, non, c'est ailleurs, mais c'est vraiment bizarre…

J'ai touché ma poitrine. Quand j'ai exercé une pression dessus, ça m'a coupé le souffle, chose qui n'aurait pas dû arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…

-Darren se réveille ! a soudain annoncé Piper.

Il battait des paupières et a tourné la tête vers elle quand elle s'est approchée.

-Où… Qu'est-ce que…

-Tais-toi, a prévenu Piper. Ca risque d'aggraver ton cas.

-O… Ok.

-Nan mais sérieux les gars, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? a redemandé Léo. On va pas rester ici le temps que vous vous remettiez, ça prendrait trop de temps !

-Mais on ne peut quand même pas les laisser !

-Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je pose la question.

-Il faut que l'un de vous parte en éclaireur.

J'étais toujours en train de me toucher la poitrine parce que ce problème me perturbait quand j'ai remarqué qu'ils me regardaient tous, silencieux. J'ai donc essayé de reprendre mon sérieuse et j'ai réussi –par je ne sais quel miracle- à me mettre en position assise. Mon regard est passé de Léo à Piper.

-L'un de vous doit commencer à explorer les environs. Sans compter que, si ce que tu dis est vrai, Piper, nous sommes a Jefferson, et je sais pas vous, mais moi je connais rien de cette ville.

-Moi non-plus… a dit Léo.

-Moi je connais un peu.

Nous avons regardé la fille.

-Mon père était venu ici une fois. Il doit y avoir un hôtel pas très loin, si je ne me trompe pas. Je vais aller voir si je peux nous trouver un endroit un peu plus confortable que ces cartons et je reviendrai tout de suite.

Ca m'inquiétait quand même un peu. C'est vrai que c'était le seul plan envisageable, et le seul qui puisse nous permettre d'avancer. Seulement, l'idée de laisser Piper se balader seule dans les rues ne me plaisait pas des masses.

Tant pis. C'était notre seule chance.

-Ok, j'ai fini par dire. Soit prudente, et reviens vite.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, a –t-elle dit en se relevant. Je suis une fille coriace.

Puis elle s'est en allé en courant vers la sortie de la ruelle.

-Je crois que je perds la boule, a doucement commenté Darren, comme si on l'avait shooté à je ne sais quelle drogue.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Cette fille… Elle est juste…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il s'est évanoui.

Je me sentais tellement coupable. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute. Sans compter que si je n'avais pas eu ce problème avec la marque d'Achille, tout aurait était différent.

J'ai fait un effort de taille pour me mettre assis contre le mur. Léo est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, et un silence gênant s'est installé. Il a pris son sac, a farfouiller dedans sans que je puisse voir ce qu'il faisait et a sorti une clé anglaise, des boulons et des fils de bronze et s'est mis à jouer avec.

Puis quelque chose m'est revenue, un détail assez troublant.

-Léo ?

-Ouais ?

-Où t'as eu le marteau que t'avais dans le train ?

Il a travaillé de plus en plus vite avec ses boulons –sans doute un signe de nervosité- et a dit d'un ton hésitant :

-Ah… ça… Bah en fait, c'est une… une ceinture que j'ai trouvé à la Colonie.

Il l'a sorti de son sac. C'était une ceinture pleine de poches de travail qui contenaient sûrement toutes ces babioles que Léo avait toujours dans ses mains. Vraiment rien d'exceptionnel.

Pourtant, même si j'étais idiot, je remarquais bien qu'un marteau d'au moins 20kg ne rentrait dans aucune de ces poches.

-Et alors ?

-C'est une ceinture magique. Je peux sortir n'importe quoi, sauf les trucs vraiment trop gros comme un tracteur.

-Hé, c'est cool ça ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

Il a eu l'air de paniquer. Ma question était innocente, sans arrière-pensée, mais quelque chose me disait que ce gosse me cachait quelque chose.

-A la Colonie je t'ai dit.

_Ouais, ouais._

Mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Ça ne servait à rien de se disputer pour ça. Mais, après cette recherche, il faudra que Léo et moi ayons une petite discussion.

Nous avons attendu encore au moins un quart d'heure. Je commençai à m'inquiéter car Piper ne revenait toujours pas, mais tous s'est volatilisé quand Darren a de nouveau ouvert les yeux.

Je me suis rapproché avec une grande difficulté –heureusement que Léo était là pour m'empêcher de bouffer l'asphalte- et je me suis agenouillé auprès de lui.

-Hé, mon pote, j'ai dit déboussolé. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai… J'ai la tête qui tourne, et… j'ai l'impression que mon bras est en train de cramer.

-C'est normal vieux, vu que c'est le cas.

-Je suis désolé Darren, j'ai dit en toute sincérité, parce que je culpabilisais vraiment. J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement, mais…

-T'inquiète, a-t-il dit en essayant de sourire. C'est normal. Entre frère on doit se soutenir, nan ?

-Ouais…

A ce moment-là, Piper est arrivé au pas de course, les joues rouges et le front en sueur. Elle s'est approchée et a mis ses mains sur ses genoux.

-C'est bon… a-t-elle dit entre deux respirations. J'ai repéré l'hôtel. Il est à à peu près cinq minutes de marche.

-Alors pourquoi t'es partie aussi longtemps ?

-Hé ! s'est-elle plainte en se redressant. Je connais pas toutes les rues de Jefferson par cœur, j'ai seulement dit que je savais qu'il y avait un hôtel pas loin.

-On a de l'argent ? j'ai demandé pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, j'en ai pris une liasse à la Colonie, a dit la fille en ramassant son sac et le mien. Léo, tu prends aussi le sac de Darren. On va devoir vous aider à vous lever, les gars.

Léo a pris son sac. Il m'a tendu la main, je l'ai prise, et quand je me suis appuyé sur mes jambes, ma tête s'est remise à tourner et mon champ de vision s'est assombri d'un coup.

-Ca va, vieux ?

-Ouais… Ca va. Mais c'est pas la peine de m'aider, j'ai averti. Portez plutôt Darren à vous deux, ce sera plus facile.

-Mais… Et toi ? m'a demandé Piper.

-Je vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète. Moi aussi, je suis un gars coriace.

Elle a souri puis a hoché la tête.

Pendant que les deux valides aider Darren à se relever, je me suis appuyé contre le mur. Cinq minutes de marche… Ca allait être difficile.

Alors, pour me motiver, j'ai pensé à Annabeth. Puis j'ai fait un pas. Et un deuxième. Et un troisième. Et les autres ont suivi.

Je l'imaginais me regarder avec ses yeux gris orageux, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent au bord de la mer, son petit sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à moi.

Je l'ai imaginé en train de me parler.

_Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cervelles d'Algues ? Ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?_

Et, comme par magie, j'ai eu assez de force pour marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel. J'ai dû demander à mes compagnons de s'arrêter une ou deux fois, mais à part ça, tout s'est à peu près bien passé.

Seulement, quand nous sommes arrivés à l'accueil du bâtiment, j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. J'arrivai au bout de mes réserves d'énergie.

-Je peux vous aider, jeunes gens ? a demandé l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Nous voudrions une chambre pour quatre, s'il vous plait.

Elle a regardé derrière nous, puis à reporter son regard sur Piper.

-Vos parents ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Non, nous sommes seuls. S'il-vous-plait madame, a-t-elle dit avec une soudaine conviction si forte dans sa voix que j'ai moi-même eu l'impression d'être envouté. Ne posez pas de questions et fournissez-nous une chambre pour quatre.

Elle a tendu les billets, et l'hôtesse, comme hypnotisée, a sorti d'un tiroir une clé et a dit :

-C'est la chambre 46.

-Merci madame.

Et nous sommes monté jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais trouvé un lit aussi moelleux. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Cet hôtel devait être un deux étoiles, et on pouvait sentir à certains endroit les ressorts du matelas. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, ce lit était le plus confortable de toute la planète.<p>

Piper et Léo ont installés Darren sur le lit à côté du miens. Il s'était de nouveau évanoui et ce n'était pas un poids plume. Sachant qu'il était un peu plus musclé et plus grand que moi et que je faisais bien mon poids, je n'osais imaginer ce que Piper et Léo avaient dû endurer en l'installant sur le matelas.

-Tu devrais te reposer, m'a recommander Piper. Ca te fera sans doute du bien. Tu guériras peut-être plus vite.

-Ouais, sûrement…

Et d'un seul coup, une idée m'est venue.

-Euh, Léo ?

-Oui, chef ?

-Tu peux aller chercher une grande bassine d'eau, s'te plait ?

-Tout de suite, chef !

Il est parti dans la salle de bain. Cette façon de s'exprimer me faisait penser à celle de Blackjack, et j'ai regrettai de lui avoir mal parlé dans le train. Léo était vraiment un type sympa. Un peu bizarre, mais sympa. Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'énerve contre lui.

Piper a dû lire mes pensées sur mon visage car elle a ri silencieusement. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le faire remarquer.

Léo et revenu avec une grande bassine remplie d'eau chaude. Il l'a posé près de mon lit, attendant mes ordres.

-Ok, j'ai dit. Enlève-moi mon bandage.

Il a ouvert grand les yeux, comme si je devenais encore plus malade que je ne l'était déjà.

-Pardon ?

-Vas-y, enlève-le.

-Euh… d'accord.

Il m'a aidé à enlever mon t-shirt et a commencé à défaire soigneusement le tissu. Piper a détourné les yeux en rougissant légèrement. J'ai retenu plusieurs cris de douleur quand Léo a commencé à décoller le tissu accroché à ma peau, mais j'ai tenu bon et je n'ai pas fait de chichi.

Quand il a eu fini, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait nettoyer me plaies avec un gant de toilette avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Euh… a dit Léo, gêné. Peut-être que Piper serait plus expérimentée pour… Enfin, je veux dire… Pour te caresser le torse avec un gant, tu vois ?

-Léo ! a protesté Piper, rouge tomate.

J'ai moi-même senti mes joues rosirent, et j'ai moi aussi protesté :

-Nan. Piper va plutôt faire la même chose avec le bras de Darren.

-Pourquoi ? a demandé le garçon. Ne me dis pas que t'es…

-Que je suis quoi ?

-Bah… Tu sais… Les garçons qui aiment les-…

-Léo, ça suffit ! a crié Piper d'une voix tellement persuasive que moi aussi, je n'ai plus parler.

Quand on a retrouvé l'usage de la parole, j'ai regardé Léo avec intensité. Moi non-plus ça ne me plaisait pas qu'il fasse ça, honnêtement, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Ecoute, Léo, j'ai commencé. Il faut être très minutieux et très prudent en ce qui concerne le bras de Darren. Il est beaucoup plus esquinté que moi. Alors c'est Piper qui va s'occuper de lui. Tu veux bien ?

J'ai dit ça sur un ton plus gentil que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je ne voulais pas que Léo croit que je l'engueulais encore. Alors il a hoché la tête et s'est mis à la tâche, tout comme Piper.

Une fois nos plaies nettoyé, j'ai dit :

-Maintenant, verse la moitié de la bassine sur moi et le reste sur le bras de Darren.

-T'as perdu la boule ?

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Mais les lits vont être trempés, Percy, et…

-Faites-moi confiance.

Ils ont d'abord hésité, puis ils ont soulevé la bassine et on reversé l'eau sur moi.

Je me suis sentie mieux instantanément. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace que l'eau de mer, mais on pouvait voir à l'œil nu ma peau se refermer petit à petit.

-C'est dingue ! s'est enthousiasmé Léo. Comment tu fais ça, mec ?

-Fait la même chose avec Darren, j'ai simplement ordonné.

Ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde.

Je me suis mis sur les coudes beaucoup moins difficilement que tout à l'heure et j'ai regardé l'eau faire son effet sur mon ami.

Les valides ont tous versé sur le bras de Darren. Au début, rien ne s'est passé, et j'ai cru que le poison de Lamia était trop fort pour pouvoir se soigner. Mais tout à coup, un liquide entre le vert et le blanc est sorti de sa plaie, comme si l'eau la nettoyait à elle toute seule et la peau a tout doucement commencé à cicatrisée.

Léo et Piper m'ont regardé, sous le choc.

J'ai souri.

-Fils de Poséidon.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un chapitre qui se termine par une phrase de Percy ! Mais j'aime beaucoup terminer mes chapitres de cette manière, alors désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça. <strong>

**J'aime beaucoup lire toutes les reviews que je reçois. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter mes chapitres, parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand j'en lis un.**

**Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine ! **


	10. Un cheval des plus étranges

**Hey hey tout le monde ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, dans lequel j'ai essayé » de mettre un peu d'action. J'ai décidé d'utiliser dans ce fanfic des monstres mythologiques qu'on ne trouvait pas dans **_**Percy Jackson**_** ou **_**Héros de l'Olympe**_**, histoire de changer un peu et de vous faire découvrir de nouvelles créatures.**

**Je trouve que ma façon de m'exprimer dans ce chapitre est assez mauvaise, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10. Un cheval des plus étranges

Ca faisait maintenant environ une heure que Piper et Léo nous avaient aspergés d'eau. On pouvait voir le changement flagrant qui s'était produit chez Darren. Son teint était beaucoup moins pâle que celui qu'il avait quelque instant plus tôt, et me sentais moi-même beaucoup moins faible et je percevais mon énergie physique revenir petit à petit.

Léo était en train de prendre une douche pendant que Piper lisait un magasine en veillant sur nous deux, pauvres malades que nous étions. J'ai remarqué que la fille d'Aphrodite avait souvent observé Darren pendant notre voyage en train et lui jetait à présent quelque coup d'œil de temps en temps. Et je me suis souvenu de ce que lui avait dit quand elle était partie repérer l'hôtel.

Alors, avec mon tact naturel, j'ai brisé le silence en disant :

-T'aimes bien Darren, hein ?

Elle s'est brusquement tournée vers moi, les joues en feu. Puis elle a pris un air sérieux comme pour dire _Tu parles sans doute pas de moi, sinon ça voudrait dire que tu perds la tête. _Mais avec ses joues rouges comme des tomates, elle perdait en crédibilité.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, s'est-elle défendue.

-T'inquiète pas, lui aussi il t'aime bien.

J'ai presque cru voir de la vapeur s'échapper de son visage tellement elle semblait avoir chaud.

J'avais touché dans le mille.

-Tu te fais des idées, a-t-elle terminé en déviant le regard.

J'ai souri. Darren aurait répondu la même chose. J'avais beau être bête, j'avais bien remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Tout à coup, elle a de nouveau tourné ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable vers moi.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous, Percy, s'est-elle exprimée en battant des cils. Crois-moi, tu te trompes.

Oui. Bien sûr. Je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Elle avait raison. J'avais tort. Et…

J'ai secoué violemment la tête.

-Tu essaies de m'enjôler !

Elle a ri, et je m'y suis mis aussi, puis je me suis tout de suite arrêté car mes plaies me faisaient encore un peu souffrir.

Piper était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la salle de bain s'est brusquement ouverte, laissant apparaître un Léo aux cheveux mouillés qui sentait le savon.

-Léo le beau-gosse est dans la place ! s'est exclamé le brun en entrant dans la pièce comme un dingue et en écartant les bras. Tu peux aller te faire une beauté, Reine de Beauté.

-Ha, ha, ha, a fait semblant de rire Piper. Ton jeu de mot était le pire de tous ceux que tu nous as jamais sorti.

-C'est bon, c'était drôle quand même ! Aller, va te laver au lieu de discuter, et laisse-nous entre mecs !

Quand elle s'aperçu que ça ne servait à rien de discuter, elle est partie direction de la salle de bain. Léo s'est mis sur la chaise près des lits, a posé ses deux pieds sur mon matelas, a sorti deux-trois trucs de sa ceinture qu'il portait à présent et s'est mis à jouer avec.

-Tu devrais te reposer, mec, m'a-t-il conseillé. Je vais pas faire de bêtises, t'inquiète.

Au début, je me suis dit que je n'arriverai pas à faire ce qu'il demandait. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et j'étais déjà en train de guérir. Pourtant, dès que j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai dérivé et je suis parti dans un sommeil mouvementé de rêve.

XXXXXXXXX

J'avais encore atterri dans la cellule de la dernière fois. La lueur du soleil passait à peine à travers les barreaux énormes et très serrés de la geôle. Je me suis retourné, et j'ai de nouveau vu Annabeth et sa sœur, sauf que cette fois, c'était pire que la dernière fois. Comme la lumière éclairait la pièce, j'ai pu les voir très distinctement. Elles avaient l'air encore plus maigre, plus fragile, presque mortes. La petite avait l'air en meilleur état qu'Annabeth car elle était là depuis moins longtemps, mais malgré tout, c'était horrible à voir. Elles avaient les paupières à moitié fermées, leur poitrine se soulevait très lentement et leurs yeux gris d'habitude si énergique et réfléchis étaient maintenant vitreux et vide d'émotions.

Je me suis approchée, et quand je me suis abaissé pour mieux voir mon Puit de Sagesse, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle qui était toujours si tonique, si enthousiaste…

_Si je retrouve le monstre qui lui a fait ça…_

Tout à coup, la porte s'est ouverte, comme la dernière fois. Les filles ont légèrement redressé la tête pour voir qui entrait dans la cellule, et Annabeth a froncé les sourcils –de dégoût, de colère, de peur, impossible à dire précisément.

J'ai moi aussi regardé qui venait, et la colère est montée comme une vague en moi. C'était ce type blond au manteau rouge qui avait parlé à la. Un rictus est apparu sur son visage, et deux hommes super baraqués sont entrés à leur tour.

Ils ont balancé une assiette en métal pleine de nourriture des plus dégueulasse, et la portion était aussi maigre que si on leur avait sonné une demi cuiller à soupe chacune.

Annabeth a regardé l'assiette, puis les hommes.

-Il… sa voix était caverneuse et très faible. Il y en a encore… moins… qu'avant…

-Je sais, ma douce, a dit le blond. Mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce ton ne me disait rien qui vaille. Le fils de chien s'est tourné vers ses assistants.

-Messieurs, à vous l'honneur.

Ils ont tourné leur regard vers les filles et se sont approchés. J'ai voulu m'interposer, faire quelque chose, mais je n'étais que dans un rêve.

Ils ont attrapé Lucia, un bras chacun, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à se débattre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites… a murmuré la petite.

-Nous allons prendre soin de toi, a menti le gars en rouge. On va te faire retrouver ton frère.

Lucia a souri. En temps normal, même si elle était jeune, elle aurait compris que c'était un piège –c'était une enfant d'Athéna, après tout-, mais là, elle était tellement faible qu'elle a dit :

-Mon… Mon frère ? Matthias ?...

-Oui, Matthias ! Allez messieurs, en route.

-Lucia… a murmuré Annabeth. Non !

Elle a tenté de se lever, mais elle est tout de suite retombée par terre, la tête la première. Quand j'ai vu l'état de ses jambes, j'ai retenu un haut-le-cœur et une larme a coulé sur ma joue.

On voyait parfaitement le contour de ses os, la boule que formait sa rotule au milieu de son fémur et de son tibia. Sa peau était recouverte de bleus et d'hématomes, et ses pieds nus paraissaient énormes à côtés des baguettes qui lui servaient de jambes. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher ni bouger, alors elle regardait sa petite sœur se faire enlever par ces gars qui mériteraient de bruler vif dans du plomb en fusion.

-Non…

Ils ont fermés la porte derrière eux et on a entendu un _clic clic_ qui signifiait qu'ils avaient fermé la porte à clé. Annabeth a baissé la tête vers le sol et a sangloté –elle aurait sans doute plus pleuré si elle en avait la force.

Je le répète, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne voulais pas la voir comme ça. C'était un supplice. Je ne pouvais même pas faire quoi que ce soit pour la réconforter. Alors, même si je n'en avais pas envie, je me suis dirigé vers la porte. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais il fallait que je sache ce que préparaient ces vautours.

-Je viendrai te chercher, j'ai dit pour moi-même. Je le jure sur le Styx.

Un bruit de tonnerre a rugi dehors. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir Annabeth relever la tête pour regarder vers la fenêtre quand j'ai littéralement traversé la porte.

Les trois type et la fillette était à une dizaine de mètres, et j'ai couru pour les rattraper. Je me suis approché et j'ai remarqué que Lucia était endormie –ou tombée dans les pommes, ce qui était plus probable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si ça ne marche pas avec elle, Thomas ? a demandé le plus costaud des deux baraqués, et j'ai compris que Thomas était le blond.

-Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que ça rate le jour J, a répondu ce dernier. Cette gamine est notre dernière chance de trouver la bonne méthode, et ensuite, quand elle sera prête à se réveiller, le sortilège devra impérativement marcher sur la dernière fille.

-Et c'est possible que ça ne fonctionne pas ? a questionné l'autre gaillard.

-Tout est possible avec ce genre de magie… (il s'est brusquement retourné vers ses hommes, le regard glacial) Mais si jamais ça ne marche pas, ça voudra dire que vous avez choisi les mauvais enfants d'Athéna. Et si c'est le cas, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

Les deux gardes, aussi grands et forts soient-ils, ont tremblé devant ce type trois fois plus petit qu'eux. Ils ont continué leur marche. J'ai commencé à les suivre quand j'ai entendu dans ma tête un _Percy ? Percy ? Aller, réveil-toi !_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Yoh, Percy !

J'ai ouvert les yeux brusquement, le front en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, et je me suis redressé d'un seul coup, ce que j'ai très vite regretté. Ma vue est devenu noir, et Léo m'a rattrapé _in extremis _pour m'éviter de m'écraser sur mon oreiller.

-Percy, reprends-toi ! me disait Léo.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde !

Il a pointé du doigt le fond de la pièce. J'ai regardé à mon tour, et ce que j'ai vu m'a immédiatement réveillé.

Un garçon super costaud, comme les gardes de Thomas, qui devait avoir mon âge se tenait sur l'une des créatures les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais vue. Toute la partie antérieure de ce monstre était un cheval –les pattes avant et la tête- alors que tout son postérieur était celui d'un coq. Les ailes, les pattes et la queue comprises.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était que le cheval/coq tenait l'arrière du t-shirt de Darren entre ses dents aiguisée comme des poignards. Ce dernier pendait comme un mannequin, complètement dans les choux.

J'ai sorti Turbulence de ma poche et me suis levé pour paraitre le plus fort et le plus guerrier possible, mais comme je titubais toutes les 30 secondes, je perdais littéralement en crédibilité.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, a dit le gars sur le monstre. Je suis juste venu vous mettre en garde.

Les naseaux sur cheval ont frémis, signe qu'il avait très envie de nous dévorer tout cru.

-Doucement Hippa, a-t-il rassuré le cheval.

-Dites à votre poney d'arrêter de nous insulter, j'ai proposé, puisque je lisais dans les pensées du mammifère. Ca devient vraiment vulgaire, là.

-Mon hippalektryon est du genre très impatient quand on lui demande de ne pas dévorer ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin.

Pourtant, si je n'avais pas la frousse comme maintenant, j'aurai rigolé face à la dégaine de ce monstre. Soudain, quelque chose a emplie la pièce d'une odeur de cramé. J'ai regardé Léo et j'ai étouffé un cri : son corps tout entier fumait, et ses mains étaient en feu.

_Youpi ! Léo va brûler ce méchant pendant que Percy retournera se coucher ! _

-Et c'est quoi, cette mise en garde ? a demandé Léo, prêt à mettre le feu sur la piste.

-Arrêtez de nous suivre, ou elle mourra.

-Qui ça, « elle » ?

Le type s'est tourné vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ton copain le sait, lui.

Oh non. Ne me dites pas que ce type se met à faire comme les dieux quand ils s'adressent à nous, et à me parler sous forme d'énigme ? Mais il s'est finalement exprimé clairement.

-Je suis l'un des agents de Thomas. Tu dois bien voir de qui je parle ?

Le sang dans mes veines s'est figé. _Thomas_. Ce petit con de blondinet qui avait capturé les enfants d'Athéna, et qui…

Une minute…

-Quand tu dis « elle », j'ai dit lentement pour me calmer, tu parles de…

-Oui, de ta copine. Alors, si tu veux la garder en vie, évite, toi et tes amis, de nous pourchasser comme tu le fais. Thomas s'est aperçu que tu l'avais vu en rêve, alors il m'a envoyé te trouver. Est-ce que ma menace est assez claire ?

-Même si on arrête de vous poursuivre, Annabeth mourra de toute manière.

-Peut-être pas.

-C-… Comment ça ? j'ai dit, l'espoir s'animant de nouveau dans tout mon être.

Je savais que je devais me méfier. Ce type me racontait sûrement des salades, mais je voulais quand même écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Si Thomas réussi ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, elle continuera à vivre. Et il fait tout pour que ce soit le cas, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il s'entraîne d'abord sur ses congénères afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne meurt pas.

-Il fait ça parce que ça l'arrange ! a crié Léo (j'avais oublié qu'il était là).

-Evidemment, a affirmé l'agent. Il ne fait pas ça par bonne charité. Mais s'il veut la garder en vie, c'est surtout pour faire d'elle sa compagne.

C'en était trop.

-Il peut toujours rêver !

J'allais charger sur lui quand un vase a volé dans les airs et s'est fracassé contre le crâne du gars. L'hippalektryon s'est dressé sur ses pattes arrière de coq et a fait valser Darren contre un mur.

Sans laisser le temps au monstre de réagir, j'ai foncé vers lui et lui ai planté l'épée dans le flanc. Il a directement volé en poussière dorée. J'ai regardé dans la direction d'où venait le vase, et j'ai trouvé Piper près d'une table basse où était le pot en porcelaine il y a quelque seconde. Même si j'étais un peu sonné à cause de la douleur sur mon torse, j'ai rougi, tout comme Léo. Elle portait simplement une petite serviette enroulée autour d'elle, ses cheveux irréguliers encore mouillés tombants sur ses épaules.

-Vous les garçons, vous êtes incapable de vous débrouiller tout seul.

-Merci, j'ai murmuré.

-Ouais, merci poulette, a ajouté Léo.

Elle a souri, mais quand elle a vu Darren au fond de la pièce, son sourire s'est directement effacé. Elle s'est dirigée à toute vitesse vers lui, et Léo m'a aidé à me relever pour les rejoindre. On s'est agenouillé.

-Darren ? Darren ? je l'ai appelé.

Comme par miracle, il a doucement ouvert les yeux. En nous voyant tous autour de lui, il a froncé les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien mon pote, l'a rassuré Léo. C'est fini.

-O… Ok.

Je l'ai aidé à se mettre assis contre le mur. Il s'est mis la main sur la tête, et alors que j'allais lui demander comment il se sentait, j'ai été interrompu.

-Percy ?

Léo avait l'air un peu gêné, mais j'ai essayé de tirer une tête qui voulait dire _T'inquiète vieux, tu peux tout me dire_.

Et il a compris le message.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. Est-ce qu'on allait continuer à pourchasser ceux qui avaient enlevé Annabeth, et prendre le risque de signer son arrêt de mort ?

« Mais s'il veut la garder en vie, c'est surtout pour faire d'elle sa compagne. » avait dit l'agent. Il était d'ailleurs toujours dans les vapes sur le sol. Et en le regardant, j'ai eu une idée.

-On va continuer ce qu'on a commencé. Mais avant ça, on va faire passer un petit message à ce Thomas.

Mes trois compagnons m'ont regardé, puis ils ont hoché la tête. Ils me suivraient n'importe où, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors j'ai souri, et j'ai mis mon plan à exécution.

**Un nouveau monstre : l' hippalektryon. Je n'ai quasiment pas trouvé d'information sur lui, si ce n'est que son incroyable apparence. Il n'y a pas de mythe sur l'hippalektryon, et il est très peu mentionné dans la mythologie grecque. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Quel est le plan de Percy ? Que vont-ils faire de cet agents ? Comment va évoluer la relation Piper/Darren ?**

**Désolée les gars, mais il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour ça ! A bientôt ! **


End file.
